KH: What Lies in Darkness
by brawlingwolf
Summary: Vanitas decided to go with plan "B," and such a choice has impacted the fates of everyone around him, from Aqua and Ventus to Sora and Riku. Rated for language and violence. Some VenXAqua, SoKai. Lack of yaoi/yuri. No OCs (though there are a few character "changes"). Spans from BBS to KH II. ON HIATUS until my muse comes back.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Ventus's relatively short life flashed in pictures before his eyes as he plummeted, unable to move his frozen body as his helmet shattered.

"Ven!" he heard Aqua cried out as the air sped up around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, the only physical motion he could make in his icy state, knowing the ground was quickly rising to meet him. He heard a grunt and opened his eyes, finding Aqua's deep blue gaze. Her cheek was caked with dirt and she was panting, watching him with concern. "Ven, are you okay?" He didn't reply, still unable to move as little sounds of effort escaped his throat. She held him there for a moment as he slowly started to thaw, able to move his head a bit.

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me so you can have your little fight with Terra?" Aqua looked over to find a man bearing two arrowguns, and Ven recognized his attire as a uniform from the Radiant Garden. His face was scarred and one of his yellow eyes was hidden behind an eye patch. "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your master," he continued, gazing up the rocky pillar that reached toward Kingdom Hearts shining down on the Graveyard. He looked to the two Keyblade wielders and chuckled rather darkly, smirking. Aqua cautiously returned his gaze.

"Who are you?" she questioned, her tone steady and wary. The man's smirk grew with a hint of danger, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You think you two have got some grand role to play," he mocked. "As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off… Terra will succumb to the darkness." Ven glared at the newcomer, rage building up in his still-frozen body at his threats. "So… who wants to go first?"

"Shut up!" Ven yelled, his teeth clenched.

"Ooh," the man held his hands up. "So this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder?" he grinned darkly. "He's got the angry look down." Ven continued glaring at him, still attempting to move his frozen limbs as he wished to silence the man with the Wayward Wind.

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time," Aqua replied coldly. "Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" She carefully lowered Ven to the dirt as he struggled to free his body to no avail. She stood up and took a fighting stance and summoned her Keyblade, Rainfell. "Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" She raced at him as he readied his arrowguns.

"Aqua!" Ven called after her, feeling useless as he helplessly attempted to free himself. He soon heard Aqua's battle cries as the stranger fired at her, and she nimbly dodged his attacks as she closed in to punish him with her Keyblade. Ven flinched as she grunted in pain and moved to attack again. A few drawn-out moments later, the man jumped back, panting.

"I keep forgetting- don't mess with Keyblade wielders," he gasped. "But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" Aqua and Ven stared at him in confusion before she ran toward him to strike once more. "Well… he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." He started retreating into the crevices of the rocks.

"What?" Aqua demanded, clearly shaken. She stopped and watched him go, then turned around. "Ven!" The youngest of Eraqus's pupils felt his muscles slowly begin to thaw, though his movement was still pitiably restricted. He let his head fall back in momentary defeat and looked to the cliff tops, only to find a black and red blur plummeting toward his friend.

"Aqua!" he called out in warning.

"Huh?" Ven clenched his teeth, watching in horror as the blur produced a Keyblade and struck Aqua as she turned around. She gasped at the impact and fell back, landing in the dirt, unconscious. Ven took a sharp intake of air, panic overwhelming him. He felt the ice cracking as he fought against it, horrified as the blur, now recognizable as the strange masked boy called Vanitas, held the Void Gear pointed at Aqua's chest. He raised it, preparing to strike, as Ventus continued his terrified struggle.

"NO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, finally breaking free from the ice. But as he did so, he screamed in emotional agony as a strange light shot from the tip of Vanitas's Keyblade and pierced Aqua's chest. She gasped, momentarily opening her eyes before falling to unconsciousness again as a light rose slowly from the impacted spot.

"You were too weak, Ventus," Vanitas taunted as a wave of dark power knocked the advancing apprentice back. "So, I went with plan B." The black mask hiding his face quickly disappeared, first revealing his cold yellow eyes, his eerily pale skin, and finally his spiky black hair. "I didn't really need you." He took the light in his gloved hand as Ventus processed exactly what was happening.

"No!" he protested.

"You're useless," Vanitas grinned maniacally and absorbed the light into his chest. "Whether you're here or not, the χ-Blade will be forged!" With that, a large weapon appeared from a bright light in his right hand. "The light of Aqua's heart, the darkness of mine… And now, the χ-Blade!" Ven stared at the weapon, the χ-Blade, in shock and horror. Aqua groaned quietly, and Terra dropped down from the cliff top. Or…

"What happened to you?" Ven demanded as he noticed his strangely silver hair, his yellow eyes, and his darker skin.

"Excellent, Vanitas," "Terra" praised. "Now that Aqua is out of the way, get rid of this one. He's useless now."

"With pleasure, Master," Vanitas agreed.

"Xehanort?" Ventus yelled, and the dark master possessing his friend's body laughed.

"You're not as unintelligent as you appear," Xehanort chided. "Now then: Vanitas, the χ-Blade…" he held his hand out.

"What about it?" Vanitas replied.

"Hand it over. I created you, and this was your purpose. Now…"

"No," Vanitas retorted. "You're the one that's useless now, Xehanort. Without me, you wouldn't even be laying eyes on the χ-Blade." Ven watched their argument with confusion. "It's mine, and I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"You treacherous snide!" Xehanort summoned the strange Keyblade he wielded, ready to attack his creation. Ventus shook his head to clear it and threw his Keyblade up, watching it transform quickly into his glider. He jumped on it and sped toward them, grabbing Aqua's limp body as he passed. She groaned softly and opened her eyes, and Ven found in horror that they were dull and nearly lifeless. He hurried behind a nearby rock pillar and lowered her to the ground.

"Aqua…" he called for her, shaking her gently. "Aqua!" He bit his lip. "Ugh…" He rested his forehead against hers for a moment and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he found himself engulfed in darkness, looking around curiously. After a moment, he recognized it quickly as the strange world within his heart, and he was kneeling on a broken white pillar with Aqua in his arms.

"Aqua!" he cried out her name again, trembling a bit. "Come on, wake up! Can you hear me?" He grit his teeth and lowered his head, defeat crashing over him. "There's got to be something I can do," he mumbled. "Aqua, you can't die!" he pleaded, but she remained nearly motionless, the only sign of life about her being her slow, steady breathing.

"Wait…" he mumbled and looked up, remembering the hazy moments when his heart was slipping away. "That voice said my heart was connected to another… maybe..," he lowered her to the ground gently and stood up. "I need darkness, and you need light." He looked over and found a stained glass pillar, illustrating himself resting with his eyes closed. He stepped back before hurling himself at the pillar, summoning his Keyblade and thrusting it down into the glass as he watched it shatter. He climbed back up across the pieces to Aqua, feeling his strength quickly waning as his heart began slipping away. She groaned softly and stood up, stumbling.

"V…Ventus?" she spoke curiously.

"Aqua…" he breathed, stepping slowly closer to her.

"You're hurt," she realized, reaching toward him carefully.

"W-we both are," he replied to her confusion.

"Ventus…" she looked around for a moment. "What's happening?" He held his hand up to her.

"Aqua…" he paused. "I need you." With a moment's hesitation, she took it in hers and he felt a new surge of strength rush threw him. The shattered remains of his glass pillar fused with hers and blossomed into a new illustration, showing both him and her, eyes closed, with their Keyblades in hand. Aqua, new light shining in her eyes, gazed around in shock.

"Ven!" she quickly turned her attention back to him. "W… what just happened? What did you do? What… What happened to me?"

"I'll explain later," he replied quickly. "But Vanitas has the χ-Blade and I think Xehanort possessed Terra."

"What? Ven, what do you mean? What happened?" she demanded, and he squeezed her hand a bit.

"Look, just trust me. Right now, we have to stop Vanitas!" She looked at him for a moment, about to argue, but she sighed and nodded.

"All right." With that, they summoned their Keyblades and returned to the reality of the Keyblade Graveyard.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

"You're powerless," Vanitas taunted the downed Xehanort-possessed Terra as Ventus and Aqua hurried back to them.

"Ah!" Aqua cupped her hand over her mouth at the sight of their friend. "Y…you weren't exaggerating," she mumbled to Ventus, who nodded. Vanitas ignored them and lifted the χ-Blade, aimed at Terra-Xehanort.

"No!" Ven threw the Wayward Wind and scored against Vanitas, knocking him off balance as the Keyblade returned to its wielder. The boy's yellow eyes widened as he turned toward Eraqus's apprentices.

"How in hell are you-" he cut himself off, staring directly at Aqua. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Not today, Vanitas," Ven tightened his grip on his Keyblade as Aqua pulled hers back, ready to spring.

"We won't let you harm Terra anymore!" At that, Vanitas laughed maniacally and shook his head.

"Terra might as well be dead!" he announced as Terra-Xehanort attempted to heave himself to his feet, to no avail. Vanitas turned to him and knocked him to the dirt again with a swift stomp to his back. "You're useless now. I'll deal with you in a moment." He turned to Ven and Aqua, readying the χ-Blade. "This won't take long." He disappeared in a wave of darkness and reappeared behind the duo, nicking Ven's abdomen with the tip of the χ-Blade as he jumped back to dodge. Aqua shot a blast of fire magic at their opponent.

"Pathetic," he grunted and lunged for her. "I don't know how you're alive, but it won't happen again!" Ventus threw his Keyblade once more, knocking the χ-Blade off its path. Aqua quickly took the opening and struck for Vanitas's chest, but was forced to the ground by his weapon as he recovered. She quickly rolled back and stood up, retreating to Ven's side.

"I can't get close enough when he's got that as a weapon…" she admitted, panting a bit with her eye squinted in pain. Ven rested his free hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"When will you learn?" Vanitas chided. "You can't win now that I have the χ-Blade. You're wasting your time!" Ventus glared at him, gnawing on his lip.

"The χ-Blade…" Aqua repeated, lost in thought. "Maybe… maybe attacking him isn't the way we're going to win. What if we attack the χ-Blade itself?" Ven thought it over.

"It's our only chance," he agreed. "Let's do this. For Terra!" Aqua cast a blast of blizzard magic toward Vanitas in an attempt to distract him. He shrugged it off rather easily.

"So, you're still going to fight? You're really going to waste your pathetic lives?" he shook his head. "You're complete idiots. Not a sense in you." His opponents quickly raced toward him, Keyblades at the ready, and he disappeared into darkness momentarily before reappearing and striking Ven in the back. He let out a grunt of pain and heaved himself to his feet as Aqua aimed for the χ-Blade. Vanitas jerked to the side and she barely grazed her target, getting a glare of hatred from him as Ven slashed the Wayward Wind up hard. Its teeth cut into the center of the χ-Blade, and Vanitas stared at it in horror as its bright silver slowly faded into a strange brown pattern. He grit his teeth and sent Ven flying back with a wave of dark energy.

"This has gone on long enough," Aqua decided as she stabbed Rainfell into the spot Ventus had damaged, and the resulting blast of energy sent her, Ventus, and Vanitas flying back in different directions.

"Huh?" Vanitas stared at the χ-Blade as strange waves of light came forth from it. "No! NO!" he sprinted toward it, only to be knocked back once more toward the unconscious Terra-Xehanort.

"Aqua!" Ventus called out, attempting to make his way through the shooting lights toward her. "Aqua!" he yelled again. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" she replied, and he quickly dodged around the light in her direction.

"You…" Vanitas growled. "You… Agh!" he yelled wordlessly. "You cost me everything! I'll kill you after I make your friend here suffer!" He shot a large ball of dark energy toward the demolishing χ-Blade, and Ven stared at it in horror as it suddenly exploded and he was flung up into the air.

"Aqua!" He reached out to her, and she grabbed for his hand. Her fingers slipped through his at first, but he quickly grabbed them again as they flew up and into blackness.

"Ngh…" sometime later, Ventus found himself lying across the back of Aqua's Keyblade glider, speeding through the Lanes Between. He carefully got to his feet as she looked down to him.

"Thank goodness, you're awake," she sighed in relief, and he rested his hands on her shoulders shyly to keep his balance. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied. "What about you? What happened?" he looked around, finding no sign of Terra to his dismay.

"I've had better days," she admitted. "But I'll be okay." She paused. "I'm not entirely sure… all I know is that the χ-Blade exploded, and I woke up sometime later here in the Lanes. I… don't really know what to do right now…" They continued on in silence as Ven thought their options over.

"I'm guessing there's no sign of Terra or Vanitas," he mumbled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't know where they went, or whether Terra's okay…" she took out her Wayfinder for a moment and gazed at it. "I suppose the only thing we can do is hope for now."

"Terra's a strong guy," Ven smiled. "He can handle just about anything that comes his way. Even Xehanort." Aqua laughed a bit.

"Yeah… he'll be alright. I know we'll see him again," she said. Ven's smile faded as a thought crossed his mind.

"I think we should go to the Land of Departure," he told her. "I don't know why… I just have a feeling we need to." Aqua lifted her head a bit.

"Right!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Ven wondered, greatly confused. Aqua turned her glider in a new direction and increased their speed.

"To the Land of Departure," she replied, leaving him with no answers. After a few minutes, they landed in their home world and Ventus looked around in dismay.

"What happened here?" he demanded, his heart breaking at the sight of his home, torn apart and engulfed in darkness. He cried out in anguish as he saw the lone Keyblade lying in front of the stairs leading to the audience chamber. Aqua bowed her head in silent grief.

"The master was struck down…" she explained. Ven shook his head.

"That's impossible." He looked to her. "It… it wasn't Terra… was it?" She returned his gaze painfully. "Aqua… Was it? Please, tell me."

"Xehanort pushed him to…" she replied slowly. "I… I know he regrets it…"

"Terra…" Ven clenched his fists. "How could you…?" Aqua walked over and picked the Master Keeper up.

"I promised I'd bring Terra back," she mumbled. "I told the master that he would be ready… that I would protect him…" Ven placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"It's not your fault, Aqua," he tried to assure her. "This was all because of Xehanort. We'll find him, okay?" Aqua nodded.

"Ven…" she turned to him. "There's something I have to do. Will you… come with me?" He nodded and followed her as she entered the audience chamber. She walked behind the three thrones at the edge of the chamber.

"Master Eraqus told me that… if darkness is about to overtake this land, that I should use his Keyblade and lock it away," she began. "To keep the balance between light and darkness here from being overthrown or abused." She lifted the Master Keeper and pointed it at the back of the middle throne, causing a strange keyhole to appear. The two stared at it curiously, and Aqua lowered the Keyblade in hesitation.

"If the master said to…" Ven prompted. "We… er… you probably should."

"The land will be transformed…" she continued. "That's what he told me." She thrust the Keyblade toward the Keyhole. "All who visit this land will be lost to oblivion…" a light formed at the tip of the Keyblade and flowed into the Keyhole, causing a light to envelop the ruined chamber. "No one but myself able to solve its mystery…" She and Ven shielded their eyes from the light of the Keyhole. When he opened them, he found the chamber washed in white, the Mark of Mastery decorating its walls and a single white throne as its only feature.

"It seems so lonely," she sighed. "But… I believe we'll be safe from Vanitas and Xehanort here." Ventus nodded as he continued scanning the room.

"Then… should we look around?" he wondered, and she dipped her head. He followed her as she led the way through its white corridors, trying to create a mental map of their new home.

"I can see why the master said people would fall to oblivion," he mumbled as he stayed close to her. She laughed weakly and nodded as they came to the front gates. Outside was a jagged rock path and nothing more- only darkness. Aqua turned to face the castle, colored a brownish-green color with an odd structuring, its points a bluish-green hue. Ven swallowed his grief to see his home in such a state, but put on a strong face.

"A castle of Oblivion…" Aqua took a deep breath. "To everyone but us, its masters." She turned to him and smiled a bit. "We'll have to do some work to make it seem more like a home, huh?" Despite everything, he let out a hard, genuine laugh.

"I guess," he agreed. "But for now… I think we should start looking for him." She nodded.

"All right…" she narrowed her eyes in thought. "But… where would he go?" she looked up suddenly. "Perhaps… that little boy. Riku… I think that was his name. I believe Terra passed his Keyblade to him. Maybe Terra ended up there, now that he's touched the boy's destiny…" Ven put his arms behind his head.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But it's the only real lead we've got. So, where is this Riku?"

"Destiny Islands," Aqua replied. Ven's expression became rather blank and he lowered his arms. "Ven? Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you on the way," he replied. "Let's get moving."


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Side by side, Ventus and Aqua sped through the Lanes Between on their Keyblade Gliders. Ven took a deep breath and sighed.

"Destiny Islands," he began, and Aqua turned her head toward him. "I'm pretty sure that's where Xehanort left me to die when he fractured my heart." He paused. "Terra… I went home to confront the Master about the χ-Blade and my role in creating it… and he was ready to attack me. Terra showed up and sent me to Destiny Islands, where Vanitas explained everything." He shook his head at the echoing pain of his memories.

"Hopefully, this time will be a little better for you," Aqua replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Can't really get much worse, huh?" She laughed a bit as their destination came into view. Aqua sped up with Ven following her example, and they soon landed on the shores of the island where the tree with star-shaped fruit grew. The sun was slowly beginning its descent to the sea, while the sky was still a deep, bright blue.

"The view of the sunset is breathtaking," Aqua recalled. "We may have to stay long enough to see it." Ven smiled and rested his arms behind his head.

"If that's what you want," he replied, his grin growing as he heard two small voices.

"You're getting slower!" the first taunted as two little boys came out from under the bridge connecting to the islet where the Paopu tree grew.

"Am not!" the second voice, belonging to a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. Ven's eyes widened a bit at the sight of him, confused.

"I've never met him…" he mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Aqua wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"Nah, it's not important," he answered. "So, are one of them this Riku?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Hey, look," the other boy, with silver hair and light blue-green eyes, slowed down with his friend following.

"Huh," the second boy stopped behind the first. "She's back." With that, he smiled and ran over to Aqua and Ven.

"Sora!" the first little boy, whom Ven now assumed was Riku, chased after the brown-haired boy and stopped a few feet from the visitors.

"Hi!" Sora waved, obviously ecstatic to see Aqua again.

"Hello Sora, Riku," she replied and knelt down to their level. "How are you two?"

"Good," Sora replied with a blinding smile. Ven chuckled a bit, unable to deny the resemblance he saw in the little boy to himself. Riku approached them with a bit more caution.

"Riku, I need to ask you something if you don't mind," Aqua continued. Riku nodded. "Did another stranger, someone kind of like us, come here recently? He's tall with brown hair." Riku nodded again, and Ven's interest in the little boy grew. "Have you seen him at all since then?"

"No," Riku replied, to Ven's dismay. "He left, like that other kid before him."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked, trying to mask her confusion.

"There was another kid a while ago that left the islands," Riku explained. "I think the guy you're looking for left for another world, like that kid did. And I want to be like them both someday." Aqua looked up at Ven, who knelt down with her.

"I see," Aqua nodded. "Well, I don't know about other worlds or anything like that," she smiled. "But it sounds like you want to have some pretty big adventures someday." Riku smiled, though it was more reserved than his friend's.

"Uh-huh," he agreed.

"And I'll go with him!" Sora interjected. "We'll go everywhere together, 'cause we're best friends!" Unable to contain it, Ven started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"S-sorry," Ven replied, trying to regain his composure.

"Right," Aqua smiled. "I forgot- I never introduced myself last time I met you two, did I? I'm Aqua, and this is my friend Ventus."

"Call me Ven," he told them.

"I'm Sora!" Sora announced. "And that's Riku." Riku nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Ven laughed a bit, though his smile quickly faded as he studied Sora further. "Hey, will you two excuse us for a moment? I gotta talk to Aqua about something." He stood up and hurried away from the boys with Aqua following.

"What is it?" she wondered. He sighed.

"You didn't give Sora the Keyblade, did you?" She shook her head.

"No," she replied. "One Keyblade is enough for any friendship. I…" she paused, resting her hand over what was left of her heart. "I don't want to see them end up like the three of us…"

"Why not?" Ven asked a bit sharply. "Are you afraid it'll tear them apart? Aqua, I know we've had our rough patches lately. Our situation stinks, to say the least. But the Keyblade is what formed our friendship. It brought us closer, gave us a common goal and purpose, allowed us to share something so many other people lack." Aqua was stunned into silence for several moments.

"I…" she lowered her head. "I never thought of that… I was so wrapped up in what's been happening with Xehanort…"

"Who caused all this," Ven reminded her. "We'd all still be together if it wasn't for him." He looked back to the boys. "Sora said he wanted to follow Riku on all his adventures…"

"I made him promise that he would keep Riku from falling into the darkness," Aqua told him. "I… I see so much of Terra in him. He could be a great master… but he'll be tempted greatly."

"Alright," Ven sighed. "But how can Sora keep that promise if he's here and Riku is off on another world?" Aqua opened her mouth to argue, but sighed.

"You're right," she admitted. "I'm sorry, Ven… I've forgotten the greatest things of our friendship." He forced a smile.

"I don't blame you," he agreed. "It's been rough lately. But that's why we need to hold on to the good things, right?" she nodded. "And I think Riku will become a master that fights for light." His smile faded. "But… I think it'll be because Sora saves him from the darkness." Aqua nodded again.

"Alright…" she sighed. "I see where you're going with this." Those words brought Ven's grin back.

"If you don't want to, then I will," he vowed. She looked into his eyes and smiled a bit.

"You grew up when I wasn't looking," she realized. "You're not a child anymore."

"I haven't been for a while," he replied. "Come on, Aqua. You're my friend, not my mom. You're not that much older than me, anyway." She laughed.

"I understand. I'm sorry I've treated you like that for so long."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway," he turned back to the boys. "Shall we?" She followed him back over.

"Hi," Sora greeted. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ven nodded. "But, Sora, I want to talk to you about something." The boy brightened even more.

"Okay!"

"You said you want to go with Riku on all his adventures." Sora nodded. "Well, Riku's adventures will probably take him into darkness. What will you do then?" Sora's smile faded.

"I'm afraid of the dark," he admitted, but put on a brave face. "But if it means going with Riku, I'll face it!" Ven chuckled a bit.

"Well, you may have to. But… there are places Riku will go that you won't be able to follow."

"What? No!" Sora protested. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Not without some help, anyway," Ven continued, calming him a bit. He summoned his Keyblade, getting an awed look from Sora. "If you have this, then you can go anywhere Riku does and you can fight the darkness. Is that what you want?" Sora nodded gleefully. "This isn't a toy, Sora. You'll need practice. Understand?"

"I understand," Sora replied with no trace of deceit or doubt in his eyes. Ven held the handle of his Keyblade toward Sora.

"'In your hand, take this Key,'" he began. "'So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.'" With a moment's hesitation, Sora gently grabbed the hilt of the Wayward Wind, obviously in awe. Ven smiled and let go of the Keyblade, and Sora stared at it through wide eyes as it stayed in his hand. "Alright," Ven held his hand out and Sora returned the Keyblade to him. "You'll gain your own someday, just as Riku will." Riku's eyes widened to match his friend's expression. "What? That guy who came here did something similar with you, right?" he nodded. "Then you'll have a Keyblade of your own someday soon." He stood up.

"But make sure you two don't tell anyone," Aqua cautioned. "This will be a secret between the two of you and us, okay?" They both nodded. "All right." She smiled. "You two stay out of trouble, understand?"

"We will!" Sora told her. "Promise!" He turned to Riku. "Come on! Let's go find something we can practice with!" Ven laughed as they ran off.

"Just like you and Terra," Aqua reminisced. "Never satisfied. Always ready for a challenge."

"Come on," Ven started walking toward the shack leading to the bridge.

A few minutes later, the duo sat on the Paopu tree as the sun began to set over the water.

"I feel like I've met Sora before," Ven admitted. Aqua turned to him. "But I know I haven't. That's what's weird. Like… when I see him, I feel like I've known him for years." he shrugged. "He's got a strong heart. I know that…" Aqua nodded.

"He does," she agreed. "And I think it'll serve him well." Ven yawned and laid his head against the tree as it rose away from the islet.

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye on them. But I guess first thing's first: Find Terra. Any idea where he could be?"

"He could be at the Radiant Garden," Aqua replied. "Should we try there next?"

"Not like we have anything else to do," Ven joked. "Unless you want to pick out curtains for Castle Oblivion." She started laughing for several moments.

"Castle Oblivion?" she repeated once she calmed down.

"You said it was a castle of oblivion," he explained. "Ergo: Castle Oblivion. It'll keep visitors away."

"I suppose so," she agreed. "So… to the Radiant Garden?" Ven nodded.

"Yeah, but after the sunset."


	4. Chapter IV

"Even, be reasonable! You're diving in too quickly. Master Ansem has forbidden us from-"

"Don't you dare mention that fool to me, Xehanort," the blond-haired, green-eyed researcher interrupted him. "You're so interested in studying the heart, so why are you siding with him? He's holding us all back in fear, when we should be pursuing greater knowledge despite the risks. If we live in fear, how will we get anywhere?"

"But recklessness won't get you anywhere either," "Xehanort" replied.

"I've been here far longer than you," Even reminded him. "I know what we must do. If you want to continue researching the heart, then you'll join me. If not, then stay out of my way, and if you try to stop me, you may get hurt." With that, Even turned and stomped off.

"Master…" Xehanort, or truly Terra, mumbled, unable to subdue placing his hand over his chest for a moment.

The last thing he remembered clearly was Xehanort taking over his body, and then vaguely recalling Vanitas attacking Aqua and Ventus with the χ-Blade, then a bright flash that had knocked him out. He'd woken up in Radiant Garden and found himself back in control of his body, though he could still feel Xehanort's influence within his heart and mind. The old master had lost a large amount of willpower when Vanitas had betrayed him, allowing Terra to wrestle dominance over his body back.

When he looked in the mirror, however, he cringed at his golden eyes, silver hair, darker skin. Despite his control, his body still reflected Xehanort's presence, and he had no idea as to how to restore himself and purge himself of the former Keyblade Master's heart. What's more, he clung to a desperate hope that, somehow, he could revive his first master, Eraqus, whose heart also dwelled within him to an extent. Though Terra occasionally had his disputes with Xehanort within his mind, he hadn't heard anything from Eraqus, and he couldn't help but acknowledge the possibility that there was nothing that could be done for his master. He wouldn't give up without a fight either way- not until he could be absolutely certain one way or another.

So, now, deprived of his Keyblade and armor, he had taken the role of an apprentice to Ansem the Wise, the ruler of Radiant Garden, along with Even, a boy named Ienzo, a couple of guards that went by Dilan and Aeleus, and the one person that had all but forced Terra to adopt Xehanort's name: Braig. Beyond his being the one responsible for Braig's scars and loss of one eye, he didn't trust the arrowgun-brandishing guard. On top of that, he now knew for certain that Braig had been working with Xehanort for some goal that remained unknown to him. The best he could do was feign amnesia and hope Braig still trusted him.

"Seriously, since when are you so cautious?" Like Terra's pondering had summoned him, Braig showed up from behind him and slung an arm around the silver-haired boy's shoulders. "I mean, if you're that interested in the heart… what about all that 'we must embrace the darkness' stuff? You haven't forgotten about all that, have you?"

"I'm… not sure… everything is foggy," Terra replied. Braig frowned for a moment.

"You're not really Terra, are you?" he asked suddenly. Terra blinked, trying hard to remain calm.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "That name… why does it anger me so much?" he added, his mind racing to find some way to convince the guard. To his relief, Braig laughed.

"Well, you may not totally remember, but at least you sound like yourself. I guess you could say Terra was a bit of a noble brat that was trying to get in our way with his light. He wouldn't accept the darkness like you wanted him too. And, as you may or may not remember, he was responsible for giving me these." He pointed to one of his scars. "But hey, if you got him to submit in the end, then I guess it's not all worthless."

"Right," Terra replied, though he suddenly felt sick. He didn't know whether Ventus and Aqua were safe, nor did he have the means of looking for them, and now the closest thing he had to a companion was a man who hated the real him. Even was on a dangerous path and he seemed to command some unseen strings over the rest of Ansem's apprentices, especially Ienzo, and Braig had already proven he would do anything if it meant having power. If he wanted to maintain the precarious peace he'd found for the time being, he couldn't do anything about trying to stop them.

"Well, anyway, you'd better listen to Even. Because things are about to get hectic around here," Braig continued.

"How so?" Terra wondered, turning to his fellow apprentice.

"Ansem has been in power too long. It's time someone knocked him down a few pegs." Terra remained silent for a few before responding.

"When are you planning on striking?"

"Tomorrow at sun-high. We were supposed to today, but a couple of boys messed everything up again. They've tried time and time again to get into the castle- not even sure why. But they cause trouble every time, and Aeleus and Dilan get stuck throwing them out. They'll never learn."

"I see," Terra nodded.

"Well, if you're in, then we're good. If not, then Even'll skin me for telling you. Especially if Ansem finds out somehow."

"Braig, do you really believe I'd pass up an opportunity like this?" Braig fell silent for a moment, then started wholeheartedly laughing.

"Guess not! Yep, you're Xehanort alright. Heck, you could probably spearhead this entire thing if it wasn't for Even's ego. Something tells me he'll get himself knocked down at some point too. But for now…"

"This all hinges on what we can find out about the heart," Terra continued. "That's all that matters to me."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Braig brought his hands up. "Well, I'll let you handle all that science stuff. Just make sure I get my dues when you find something."

"Yes, of course," Terra forced a chuckle. "Then, out of my way. I need to prepare."

"Alright, alright! See you around, old man." With that, Braig walked off, and a torrent of grief, guilt, confusion, and hatred crashed down on the former Keyblade wielder. Keeping up the appearance of Xehanort, especially when it was just Braig, was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, and he wasn't sure he could bring him to betray, and even attack, the man who had taken him in after everything that had happened. He didn't know Ansem very well, but he understood why he bore the title of "Ansem the Wise." He was a kind, aging man who seemed to want what was best for his world. But, Terra had to admit, his forbidding their research of the heart and its depths put a large dent in his goals and hopes. He needed the understanding that Xehanort had if he had any intention of freeing himself from that dark influence.

_I'm doing this for my master and for the worlds,_ he told himself. _Sacrifices have to be made. I have to get rid of Xehanort once and for all._


	5. Chapter V

Terra bolted upright in his bed, his heart throbbing as he tried to shake off the nightmare that had plagued him. He shook in a cold sweat and lay back down, covering his eyes with his forearm as he caught his breath. Xehanort had appeared in full force for the first time since he'd transferred his heart to the young Keyblade wielder's body, and he'd said only one thing.

"It's time. Finally, the time has come." Then he had grinned almost maniacally, and the next thing Terra was aware was waking up and stifling a scream. He sat up again, sagging over and putting his face in his hands.

"Time for what?" he mumbled. "Damned old man… What do you mean?" Of course, there was no answer. He still sensed Xehanort's presence within him, but nothing else came. He got to his feet and pulled on the lab coat he'd received when he'd agreed to be one of Ansem's apprentices, then walked over to the window where he could see a vast expanse of valley known as The Great Maw outside of town. He looked up at the sky, a foreboding feeling washing over him as he noticed the new moon above the world. Everything was too perfect, too dark.

"Those… things…" he realized and shoved his feet quickly into his boots, tripping as he pulled them on while running out of his room. A short time after he'd arrived and started helping Ansem and, more particularly, Even with their studies of the heart, they had accidentally created a dark creature that had been dubbed a "Heartless." Ansem had locked it and the other few that had spawned in the basement of the castle, forbidding any further research on them or the heart, and Even had been furious. From what Terra knew, Even had been continuing his studies and experiments with Ienzo's help behind Ansem's back, and the former Keyblade apprentice knew that it was only a matter of time before disaster struck.

"Is that what you meant?" he inquired of Xehanort, but again received no answer as he hurried through the halls of the castle and made his way into its basement.

Once there, he found Even and a sleepy-looking Ienzo just outside the chamber where the Heartless were lurking. Even was busily scribbling something down in his notes while Ienzo was sitting on a table, nodding off every now and again.

_For heaven's sake, let the kid sleep,_ Terra sighed silently. On closer inspection, however, his heart skipped a beat. Something about the child's eyes was dulled, lacking light. Terra blinked as he tried to process where he'd seen something similar before, and the answer was one he wished he could forget: Ventus, when he'd first come to the Land of Departure. Now, Terra knew why he'd looked such a way: his heart had been injured.

"Even!" Terra barked, and Even jumped as if he hadn't heard him approach. "WHAT are you doing?!" the silver-haired youth demanded. Even turned to him and frowned.

"I'm merely continuing our research," he replied bluntly. "Those Heartless are restless as always. I wanted to see what it is they want. Nothing seems to sustain them, but they still somehow survive. What is it they want? Why?" Terra clenched his hands into fists. "They came from the darkness in the hearts we were experimenting on- you know that as well as any of us. So, perhaps they're still linked with hearts." Even turned his gaze to Ienzo. "And so, Ienzo has been helping me with some tests."

"You can't just treat him like a test subject!" Terra argued.

"Quiet, Xehanort," Even replied firmly. "Ienzo agreed to help me however he could, for the sake of research. The Heartless have been quite drawn to him- hungry, even. I believe it's because of his heart. They want it for something- that's my hypothesis, anyway. Come now, you want to know the deepest secrets of the heart even more than the rest of us." He turned his gaze back to Terra. "So?" Terra grit his teeth, but Even had tied his hands.

"Sacrifices must be made…" he mumbled inaudibly, then raised his voice. "Fine. What exactly have you uncovered?"

"He started acting strange when the Heartless came across him… Of course, I didn't let them get anywhere near him, but they were persistent. And now… he's acting a bit weird."

"Something's happening to his heart," Terra replied without really thinking, and bit back the accusation in his tone at the last moment. Even glanced from him to Ienzo and back, intrigued.

"You think so?" he pondered. "It could be." He nodded after a moment of thought. "You're on to something, Xehanort. Alright. Ienzo…" Ienzo weakly looked up toward the older apprentice.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Terra demanded.

"I'm going to try exposing him to the Heartless one more time. We'll see what they do and how he reacts."

"What? No! You can't just- Even, we need to think this through!" If Even heard him, he didn't show any signs of it and merely ignored him as he nudged Ienzo to his feet and toward the chamber holding the Heartless. "Even! Stop and think for a moment!" Terra warned. "Don't just rush head first into this!" Again, Even didn't listen and Terra, with a heavy sigh, hurried over to them. Even opened the chamber and several small Heartless, Shadows, lunged out.

"Gah!" Even gasped. "No, you lowlife creatures! Back! Get back!" They showed no signs of hearing or understanding him, and they advanced quickly on Ienzo before either Even or Terra had a chance to react. To the latter's horror, the Shadows tackled Ienzo to the ground, and he heard the boy speak for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Even, Xehanort! Help me!" he cried out just before he was cut off and his heart emerged from his body. He faded from view just as darkness overtook the heart and spawned another Shadow, and their yellow eyes turned toward the other researchers hungrily.

"We have to tell Ansem about this," Terra hissed. "And we have to contain them!" Even nodded briskly. Unable to do anything else in their situation, they both hurried out of the room and slammed the doors behind them.

"Xehanort, do you realize what we just discovered?"

"That you should have listened to me instead of costing us Ienzo?!" Terra growled.

"They survive and multiply by capturing hearts," Even continued, again ignoring his fellow apprentice. "Yes, losing Ienzo is tragic. But we've learned so much from his sacrifice." He shook his head. "Regardless. I'll go notify Aeleus and Dilan. See what you can do to hold them back." Before Terra had a chance to protest, he was running off down the corridors and out of sight.

"Sick little…" Terra grit his teeth and sighed heavily. "You're the one that's heartless. Ienzo…" he leaned against the door and shook his head. "None of this would be happening if you had just listened, Even. This is all on you." Unfortunately, he couldn't ponder any longer as the Shadows emerged from under the door, having flattened themselves, or even merged into the ground itself, and popped back up as they looked at him. "Man, what I wouldn't give to have my Keyblade." He took off down the corridor opposite the direction Even had fled. A few of the Heartless followed him at a relatively slow rate while the rest headed after Even.

He hurried on and skidded around the corner, making his way back up to the main levels of the castle, and he heard Dilan's voice shouting.

"Make sure they don't escape! Aeleus, go defend Ansem. Braig, come with me!" He ordered as Even followed him back down the steps to the main hall. "Xehanort, go grab a weapon and help us!" Terra nodded and headed for the small armory in the deeper recesses of the castle, selecting a sturdy greatsword that hadn't seen use in some time. It was the closest thing he could find to the Ends of the Earth, his beloved Keyblade, and all he had time to search for. With weapon in hand, he hurried back out to the main hall to join the other apprentices. Within moments, the Shadows appeared once again and Braig took aim with his arrowguns as Dilan readied his lance and charged toward the Heartless. Unfortunately, Braig's shots missed their targets, much to Terra's confusion.

_They're sluggish and dim, and you never miss unless you mean to. What are you doing?_ he wondered, fearing the answer. His thoughts regarding Braig's behavior, however, were cut short once again as the Heartless greedily lunged for Dilan. He managed to strike one down, but the sheer brunt force and speed of their assault brought him down quickly and he suffered the same fate as Ienzo. His body faded from sight as his heart was freed and quickly spawned another Heartless.

"Not good," Terra mumbled, readying his greatsword again as he hurried for the invading creatures of darkness.

Then, he froze. His limbs refused to move any further, and the Heartless turned for him.

"_I won't have you messing this up as well," _Xehanort's voice sounded somewhere in his head.

_What are you talking about?! _Terra demanded silently.

"_This is the moment I've been waiting for. Finally, to be free and able to resume my path, with you and that troublesome Vanitas out of the way. Good bye, Terra. This has been a most interesting experience, but I must cut it short."_ With that, Terra squinted his eyes shut and clenched his jaw as the Heartless bore down on him.

"Hey, Xehanort. Are you okay?" A voice roused him from… he couldn't be sure if it was sleep or unconsciousness, and his head felt foggy. He opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of forest, just outside an intricate gate closing off a path to a mansion a short walk away. The sky was colored the orange and yellow of the sunset. He had no recollection of ever coming to a place like this, nor how he got there.

The voice that had woken him belonged to Dilan, who was crouched next to him. Yet, something about him was different, though he couldn't place what. Around them, Ienzo, Aeleus, Even, and Braig were all trying to get their bearings or simply wake from whatever they had been under. Immediately, Terra knew that something was off.

_Okay, old man. You seemed pretty excited,_ Terra called out in his head as he tried to collect his thoughts. _So, what happened? _No answer, but that didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that he couldn't sense Xehanort at all. It was like his presence had vanished.

"How do you feel?" Even was asking Ienzo, who looked up at him, curious and confused. After a moment, the boy shook his head.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Aeleus spoke up. "But, other than a throbbing headache, I can't… feel anything." One by one, they all agreed save Terra.

"This is a breakthrough, I know it," Even continued. "Normally, I'd be ecstatic about it. But… why am I not now?"

"The heart is the center of emotion," Terra replied, piecing it all together.

"What do you mean?" Dilan inquired.

"I mean… we've lost our hearts." Or, as he could guess, they'd lost their hearts. He'd lost Xehanort's. He could certainly "feel-" relief, some reserved joy that the man was gone, and resentment toward Even for his persistence.

"But, that would normally be impossible… why did we not simply fade to darkness?" Even pondered. "Why have our bodies and souls remained? When a soul leaves its vessel, the body and heart cease to live. A heart and soul cannot survive without a body. But… what is left behind when a heart leaves?"

"That shouldn't be," Dilan pointed out.

"…We shouldn't be," Aeleus agreed. Even nodded.

"A heart is the essence of what makes a person who and what they are. Only a completed being can truly be called 'human.'"

"So, what does that make us?" Braig wondered somewhat sarcastically. "We're not exactly cats and dogs now." Again, Even nodded, and he started pacing.

"What do we call ourselves? That' s the question," he went on. "When you refer to someone who isn't really there, perhaps someone you don't want around… someone who fades into the background…"

"A nobody?" Ienzo offered, and silence hung over the clustered apprentices for several drawn-out moments.

"Perfect," Even broke the silence. "A Nobody: one without a heart to complete them." He scanned his comrades and clenched one hand into a fist for a moment, and an icy aura enveloped it for a moment. "Then, we should continue our studies of the heart, of darkness and light, and look for a way to recover that which we have lost."

"A point," Aeleus prompted.

"Yes?"

"You said a moment again that a heart is the essence of what makes a person who they are. If that's true, then we're no longer who we used to be." Again, they were silent.

"Good point," Even agreed. "Then, I believe we should take on new names- something to bind us together. We are the only known Nobodies out there, and we must stick together. Even as brothers. There should be some link between them."

_Link…_ Terra pondered. Perhaps he wasn't truly a Nobody- he'd lost a heart, true, but it wasn't his. Even so, he still needed to know what could be done about Eraqus, and whether Xehanort was out there somewhere. _A tie. Something that brings them… us… together._

"Where would the new names come from?" he wondered, reserved.

"Again, a good question," Even replied. "Perhaps an anagram of our names as they are now. But that doesn't seem like enough… something should be added."

"What about an 'X?'" Braig suggested as he walked over to stand next to Terra. "Resembling that χ-Blade you loved so much," he mumbled, though Terra didn't respond.

"Perfect," Even nodded. "An anagram of our names with an 'X' placed among the letters." He held his hand out for a moment, and the letters of his name appeared in a light in front of him. They swirled around for a short time before stopping suddenly, an "X" in their midst.

"Very well. Until I recover my heart, I will be known as Vexen."


	6. Chapter VI

"All right, that's it. You really are Terra, aren't you?" Braig, or rather Xigbar, accused loudly as he entered the library of the mansion where Terra, renamed Traxer, now stood as he sorted through its texts and tomes on Vexen's orders. Traxer sighed heavily and looked at the arrowgunman out of the corner of his eye. "Aren't you?!" Xigbar repeated.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were angry," Traxer replied with a chilled tone. "But you can't be. That'd require emotion, which in turn requires a heart."

"You can't fool me, Terra-"

"Traxer," the silver-haired young man corrected.

"Fine, whatever. Traxer. But you're originally Terra! You've been lying this entire time, haven't you?"

Previously, when the apprentices had been gathered outside the mansion and Vexen had continued assigning names to his comrades- Dilan was now Xaldin, Aeleus had become Lexaeus, and Ienzo became Zexion- the green-eyed Nobody who had taken on the role of leadership on his own accord beckoned to Terra.

"So, Xehanort, let's see how this goes. Will it simply be an anagram of your name, or will another 'X' find its way in there somewhere?" Vexen had wondered. Terra had unwillingly approached him and Vexen began the little naming ritual. What had surprised them all, however, was that the name "Xehanort" had failed to appear. Terra's real name came forth, causing something of an uproar among the Nobodies. When questions and accusations had come up, he'd used the excuse that he had lost his memory and didn't remember if "Terra" really was his name. Vexen, Zexion, Xaldin, and Lexaeus had seemed to accept this, and Xigbar was forced to hold his tongue for the time in the interest of not raising suspicion. Vexen had gone ahead with the renaming, dubbing Terra as Traxer.

"This is Terra's body, and his heart was still a part of it when the Heartless attacked," Traxer replied as Xigbar scowled at him.

"You're not fooling me anymore," Xigbar shot back. "You're not Xehanort. He failed." Traxer blinked and fell silent for a moment.

"No, he was there," he finally answered. "For a short time, he managed to take control of my body. But, he didn't count on Vanitas betraying him- I'm really not sure how he didn't see it coming. Vanitas is selfish and only cares about himself. Regardless, that led to his will weakening and I took back control." He paused. "But… he did manage to gain back control as the Heartless were attacking. Since I woke up here, I haven't been able to sense him." He turned fully to Xigbar and smirked. "So, he's probably out there somewhere as a Heartless. So, go find him." Xigbar stared at him.

"Fine. Explain this, then. Shouldn't it still be his will in control of you, then? When the Heartless decided to snack on you, two hearts got released- I'd assume his and yours. So, if your heart isn't there anymore, then shouldn't the last person who was in control be the Nobody?" Traxer blinked again.

"My guess is that Xehanort's soul wasn't there, but mine is. He lost his only foothold while I still had something there."

"Hmph."

"So, Xigbar, you probably hate me. I see you've got quite the look to remember me by," Traxer went on. "Why don't you just get your revenge now?"

"Good question," Xigbar growled. "You don't have your Keyblade."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you would have used it to defend yourself against the Heartless," he replied. "Especially you! You wouldn't have chosen hiding your Keyblade over losing yourself to darkness. Not after everything you've gone through."

"Fair enough," Traxer nodded. "You're smarter than you look."

"I really should wipe that smile off your face," Xigbar threatened. "But I'm not going to. The rest of this little pack of Nobodies are perceptive and on high alert. If I suddenly went after you, they'd want to know why. Same for you against me."

"True," Traxer nodded. Almost as if summoned, Vexen entered the library a heartbeat later.

"Have you found anything, Traxer?" he inquired, and Traxer shook his head.

"Just dust. Oh, wait. I did find out that this world is apparently called 'Twilight Town.' According to some story, legend, rumor, whatever, it's a world situated between the realms of light and darkness."

"Hm… " Vexen nodded. "Radiant Garden is like a stronghold in the realm of light. So, why did we end up here?" He paused, thinking. "Perhaps, because we lack both light and darkness due to our losing our hearts, neither realm would accept us."

"That could be," Traxer agreed.

"We need a place to set up research," Vexen continued. "A base, even. Somewhere we could continue forward without worrying about interference. The home territory, if you will."

"Why not this place?" Xigbar pointed out. "Seems like it's been abandoned for years."

"That may be so, but I sent Zexion and Xaldin out beyond the woods, and they reported that, as Traxer alluded to in the name, there is a populated town nearby. Something tells me this place will see many curious visitors, and they may get suspicious if they see activity here."

"So, now what?" Traxer wondered. Vexen turned to him.

"We need a way to travel," he answered. "To traverse the boundaries between the worlds to find a place we can do as we wish."

"Why not just go back to Radiant Garden?" Xigbar inquired.

"That may be our best bet," Vexen agreed. "But we still need a way to get there."

"Corridors of Darkness," Xigbar suddenly blurted, and Traxer stared at him.

"What do you mean? Explain, Xigbar," Vexen's voice was reserved, though not quite carrying an order.

"Let's say I saw someone, definitely not from Radiant Garden, that came and left via this portal-like thing. When I asked him about it, he said it was a Corridor of Darkness that could go to any world. If we could figure out how to use them…"

"I've heard about them," Traxer interrupted. "But the darkness is more prominent there. Even if we don't have hearts, I'm sure it could find some other way to corrupt us. If we did use the Corridors as a means of travel, we'd need some sort of protection against it." _Like Keyblade Armor_, he added silently.

"Very well," Vexen nodded again. "Then Traxer, I'm putting you in charge of finding some sort of protection against the darkness. And Xigbar, make yourself useful and search the mansion like I told you to." Xigbar glared at him before exiting the library, mumbling. Vexen turned back to Traxer. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Traxer replied, and Vexen followed Xigbar out. Traxer sighed heavily and replaced the book in his hands on the shelf, scanning over the rest of the collection aimlessly. What could possibly tell him about protection against the Darkness? Most of the general populace of the worlds didn't know about other worlds in the sky, the Lanes Between, or any other way to travel. Only Keyblade wielders and other prominent people could even guess about it.

"Xehanort used the Dark Corridors," he mumbled to himself. "Even he would have needed some sort of protection against it. There had to have been something other than Keyblade Armor that he used. "And there's only one place that could remotely lead me to answers…" With that thought, and a sense of guilt in his mind, he dug around the ability he knew he possessed but had locked away out of fear and belief that it would have corrupted him. "But, I'm kind of beyond that now," he sighed and held out his hand, channeling the darkness within him that Xehanort had awakened, and summoned a Dark Corridor. "Just until I can find that protection," he told himself. "Just this once." After a moment's hesitation, he ran into the Corridor and it closed behind him.

A moment later, after passing through the darkness, he emerged somewhere among the canyon rock formations of the Keyblade Graveyard. He took a deep breath and glanced around, then hurried in the direction of the clearing that had served as the battleground between him, Ventus, and Aqua against Xehanort and Vanitas. He climbed up a Cliffside and came to a flat surface overlooking the craters left by the Keyblade War, and soon recognized it as the place where he'd met Xehanort and learned about Vanitas.

Now, there was nothing there save a small shelter tucked away between the chasms and cliffs of the area, and he immediately went over to inspect it. There was little there other than a small collection of various things Traxer didn't recognize. Upon further exploration, however, he found a long black coat folded away in the corner of the shelter and picked it up. Something about it, the fact that Xehanort had taken such care to keep it hidden and in good shape, told him that this was what he was looking for. He pulled it on over his researcher's uniform and zipped it up to his collarbone and down to just above his knees.

"Might as well take a look around while I'm here," he thought aloud. "It's not like Vexen and the rest of them will miss me much." He made his way down the cliff side and toward the legions of wielder-less Keyblades. Before he got there, however, several Unversed, a small group of Floods, popped up and surrounded him.

"Where did you come from?!" he demanded, taking up a defensive stance.

"Haven't you learned ANYthing?" a dark, mocking voice that Traxer recognized all too well replied, and he looked up to find Vanitas sitting on one of the cliffs. The spiky-black-haired boy jumped down and smirked at him, his yellow eyes venomous. "Let me guess… well, you wouldn't have been asking that if you were Xehanort. So, you must be Terra. You got control back, huh?" He shrugged. "Not that I ever thought you couldn't. He's a weak fool behind that façade of darkness and deceit."

"What do you want?" Traxer growled, and Vanitas stared at him.

"Good question," he mocked. "Do I want to kill you myself or just let the Unversed toy with you? Or, I could do both. I bet that'd be fun." He paused. "Or, should I just let you go so I'd have the thrill of the hunt? You're useless to me now. No Keyblade, no allies… you're all on your own. What threat could you pose to me?"

"Why would the Unversed follow your orders?" Traxer demanded as the Floods drew closer to him.

"I suppose you could say my emotions are a bit unstable," Vanitas replied. "Or rather were. Since Aqua's light completed my heart, I haven't been able to summon them. These are just leftovers. But they were a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them out and about to the worlds to test you three. But when you destroyed them, they simply returned to me. Up until I obtained a completed heart, they were endless." He summoned the Void Gear and pointed it at Traxer. "Of course, I don't need them now, nor do I need the χ-Blade. I can destroy you myself, and I'll find another way to Kingdom Hearts." His smirk grew into a dangerous smile. "And I can guarantee you that it won't be long before the path to it opens." He lowered his Keyblade, though kept it in his hand.

"Aqua and Ven are out there somewhere," Traxer pointed out. "They'll stop you!" Vanitas merely clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"First point, yes. They are, and I know where." Traxer's interest zeroed in at this bit of information, but Vanitas merely grinned maniacally at him. "Oh, you don't know? Want me to tell you? Ha!" He started laughing, to Traxer's annoyance. "Exactly how could disclosing that information to you benefit me?" For that, Traxer had no answer. Vanitas thumped his palm against his chest for a moment. "Trust me- there isn't a moment that goes by when I don't know where they are, that I can't find either of them. Yet another bonus to having Ventus's darkness and Aqua's light." He laughed again. "Oh, yes. It's only a matter of time."

"Time for what?" Traxer inquired.

"Aqua's heart is made only of darkness," Vanitas reminded him sourly. "No light. She's bound to succumb to that fact sooner or later." He smirked. "Maybe I should give her a little push in the right direction." With that, Traxer started sprinting toward him, but the Unversed blocked his path. "Well, if it upsets you that much, then I suppose I shouldn't waste any time!" A Dark Corridor opened up behind him and he stepped into it, and it closed just after. The Unversed dispersed and disappeared, leaving Traxer alone and reeling.

"Aqua would never succumb to the darkness," he told himself. "Ven will look out for her." But, contrary to his words, Vanitas's words played with his head and planted doubt somewhere in his mind. He shook it off and opened a Dark Corridor of his own, bound for Twilight Town.


	7. Chapter VII

Several months had passed since Ansem's apprentices had become Nobodies and arrived in Twilight Town. They had been hiding out in the Old Mansion, careful not to leave any signs of life for any curious adventurers to find. It had been difficult, but necessary as Traxer, Vexen, and Zexion studied and synthesized the coat the former had recovered. After weeks of trial and error, they'd managed to recreate the coat for the rest of their group, and Traxer had taught the other four older Nobodies how to summon Dark Corridors. He still worried about Zexion's youth and small frame, and wanted to take as many precautions as he could so the youngest Nobody wouldn't be overtaken by the darkness.

It had surprised him, on the other hand, that Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and even Xigbar had encountered quite a bit of difficulty in summoning the Dark Corridors. They were all getting the hang of it, but it was far from easy for the first three. However, all of them seemed to be developing command over various elements, and Traxer had concluded that his element was, unfortunately, Darkness, and he was learning to use what seemed to be a modification of the greatsword he'd taken before the Heartless had overtaken him. Xigbar's demonstration of his command over space that Traxer had encountered in their battle under the outer gardens of Radiant Garden had strengthened and he was working on refining those abilities. Vexen had developed an affinity to Ice and preferred to use a shield over a weapon, leading to an… interesting style of combat. Xaldin was gaining control of Wind along with his lances, and Lexaeus commanded the Earth itself as he continued to use his axe-sword. Zexion, perhaps reflecting his ability to see and understand things that others simply didn't, was mastering an art of Illusions, and he almost seemed to take pleasure in messing with Vexen by using this ability. It particularly amused and confused Traxer that, somehow, losing his heart had made Zexion more social and willing to speak up.

Now, all six of the apprentices were gathered in the foyer of the mansion wearing their coats, modified versions of their boots of their former uniforms save Zexion, and they'd all donned black gloves and pants at Xigbar's suggestion. Vexen had decided that the coat, pants, boots, and gloves were now the uniform of their group, or organization as a few of them had tossed around, of Nobodies.

"Finally," Vexen began, "We are ready to return to Radiant Garden. Ansem will resist us- we can be sure of that. But, for the sake of our studies, our hearts, and the worlds themselves, we must continue on. We need to find out all we can about the Heartless, the heart itself, and how we can one day recover ours. I assure you, my friends, we will not be Nobodies forever. We will one day regain our hearts." He got several quick approvals and agreements from the assembled Nobodies. "Now then." He turned to the side and summoned a Dark Corridor with his outstretched hand. "Shall we?" He entered the corridor with Zexion following, then Xaldin and Lexaeus, followed by Traxer as Xigbar brought up the rear.

As if by some twist of fate, night had fallen in Radiant Garden when they arrived. Vexen pulled his hood up and the other Nobodies followed suit as they made their way from the main plaza to the castle. Vexen motioned for silence as they entered the castle, and Traxer felt an odd sense of guilt hit him.

_Can I really be responsible for the fall of both of my masters?_ he wondered. How could he bring himself to strike out against Ansem, the kind, aging man that had taken him in without much question, especially when he had already lost his first master when Xehanort finished off Eraqus? He didn't know Ansem particularly well, but he respected him. He sighed as he realized he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. For his sake, for learning where Xehanort disappeared to, and for doing everything he could to revive Eraqus somehow, he had to go on.

The group of Nobodies headed up through the castle until they reached a chapel hall of sorts, and within stood Ansem the Wise. He turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps, and he looked alarmed.

"What business do you have here?" he demanded. "Who are you?"

"Ansem the Wise," Vexen chuckled as Xigbar made his way forward to the former's side. "Tell me, how much of a fool are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ansem inquired, his tone reserved. "Wait… your voice. Even?"

"Vexen," he corrected as he removed his hood. "Surprised to see me? Us?" Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin pulled their hoods down. Traxer knew his identity was out, but couldn't bring himself to show his face. As for Zexion, he couldn't be sure what the youngest of Ansem's former apprentices was thinking.

"You… you all were consumed by darkness. Those confounded Heartless you spawned… how?"

"It turns out a body and soul can survive without a heart," Vexen replied.

"Meet the Nobodies," Xigbar chuckled.

"And as Nobodies, there is much we need to know. We all now have a deeper understanding of the workings of the heart than you ever will, Ansem," Vexen continued. "And so, we need this castle. If you'll stand in our way, I can't guarantee your safety." The Nobodies summoned their weapons, but Ansem held his ground.

"Nobodies," he shook his head. "Have you lost your minds along with your hearts?! Don't you see what you've done to yourselves? If you had ceased your studies when I'd commanded you to, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"But think of what we'll uncover now. There is so much we didn't even know was possible, and even more that we haven't even touched yet." Vexen sighed. "Well then? Will you stand down, or will you oppose us?"

"Your experiments endanger us all," Ansem replied. "I cannot allow you to put my people at risk. You will leave, NOW."

"Wrong answer," Xigbar aimed one of his arrowguns at their former master. "We don't have hearts, so we won't feel guilt about hurting you."

_Speak for yourself, _Traxer thought darkly.

"I will not allow this," Ansem said firmly.

"Very well," Vexen nodded and glanced back to his companions. "Remove him." About then, panic began setting into Traxer's mind and whatever he had left for a heart. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus advanced forward toward Ansem, and Traxer's mind raced to find a course of action. Even if Ansem escaped, Vexen and Xigbar would pursue him relentlessly until he either fell or was captured. Ansem needed a place they wouldn't follow without good reason.

One came to mind, and he sighed as he realized he didn't have another choice.

He opened his hand and focused, and a Dark Corridor appeared to envelop a shocked Ansem before disappearing a moment later just as one of Xigbar's shots passed through it.

"What the?!" he demanded.

"How did he…" Vexen spun around and scanned over the other Nobodies. "All right, what happened? Who did it, and where did you send him?!" His accusing green gaze fell on Traxer, who didn't budge.

"I did," Zexion spoke up as he pulled down his hood. Disbelief appeared all over Vexen's face as he stared at the young Nobody. "I… I've been watching the rest of you when you're practicing with the Dark Corridors. I figured out how to do it… sort of."

"Where did you send him?" Vexen inquired coldly, but Zexion held his gaze.

"…The Realm of Darkness, I think," he replied, and Traxer's mind came to a halt as to how his companion could have known that. "He won't be able to get out of it… And besides. The Heartless will probably pick him off eventually." After another moment, Vexen nodded.

"It wasn't what I had in mind, but I suppose it works. Either way, he won't be around to get in our way." He looked up and around the other Nobodies. "Search the castle and make sure Ansem hasn't left us any 'surprises.'" They all nodded as he turned back to Zexion. "You, on the other hand, stay here. You've done enough." Zexion dipped his head slowly, and the other Nobodies proceeded to leave the hall.

Traxer stopped and returned to Zexion, removing his hood, and he knelt down to the younger's height.

"Why did you take the blame for me?" he wondered, not unkindly. Zexion's deep, serene gaze met his calmly.

"I didn't want to see him get hurt either," he replied. "So, thanks for saving him, Traxer."

"Yeah, well… more took him out of immediate danger. You were right about the Realm of Darkness. But we'll have to hope he can hang on for a while." Zexion nodded. "So, have you really learned about the Corridors on your own?"

"Not enough to do that," he answered. "But a little." Traxer sighed and shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"Then at least let me teach you how to summon them safely. I don't want to see something happen to you."

"Thanks, Traxer." He paused. "You seem like you still really care." Traxer blinked and swallowed. "You're not fake like the rest of us. Even I just pretend I can feel emotions from my memories. But you… did you really lose your heart?"

"I did," Traxer replied. Technically, he did. "But… maybe I've fooled myself into thinking I can still feel emotions. But I'm like the rest of you: all I have to go by is my memory."

"If you say so."

"TRAXER!" Vexen's voice echoed into the hall. "Get out here!"

"Don't worry," Zexion advised. "He's not really angry. He can't be." Traxer chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Yeah. If he acts like this now, I'd hate to see him when he really IS mad." With that, he bade Zexion good-bye and hurried out to catch up with the other Nobodies.


	8. Chapter VIII

Ventus yawned and stretched as he walked down the halls of Castle Oblivion, making his way from his room to the area he and Aqua had dubbed the great room, tucked away in the recesses of their home. It had been almost three years since she had used Eraqus's Master Keeper to transform the ruined Land of Departure, and they'd adjusted as much as they could. They trained and sparred together almost daily, trying to fight the boredom as they could find little else to do. He'd grown considerably and now stood at Aqua's height, though his personality hadn't changed much save his being a bit more mature after everything that had happened.

He walked into the great room and found his companion sitting at the table to one side of the room, and she looked up with a smile as he entered.

"Good morning, Ven," she greeted. "Morning" was a relative term, as the darkness around Castle Oblivion seldom changed. Referring to the time of day simply reflected their established schedule.

"Hi, Aqua," he replied as he sat down across from her, helping himself to the meal she'd put together. She had never been the greatest cook, but both of their survival instincts required them to adapt and learn. As she grinned so brightly at him, he couldn't help but smile as well. "What are you so happy about?"

"Master Yen Sid wants to see us," she told him, piquing his interest.

"Really?" he wondered between chewing and swallowing. "What for?" It couldn't have been anything too terrible, considering her mood.

"Well… originally, I thought I was going to, but I talked it over with him and he thinks he should instead."

"Wait… going to what?" he asked, leaning his chin against his hand.

"He and I both think it's time you take the Mark of Mastery examination." Ven's eyes widened in disbelief before he stood with a huge grin.

"You're kidding!" he guessed.

"I'm not kidding," she chuckled as he sat back down again. "I'm serious."

"The Mark of Mastery!" he repeated. "You really think I'm ready?"

"I think you've been ready for a couple of years now," she admitted. "Especially after everything that happened with Vanitas and the Unversed. But you weren't old enough."

"Wait… but then…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You've probably been okay to take it for the past year or so, but… I guess it slipped my mind. It wasn't until recently that I really thought about it."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "Things are different now, you know? I'm not surprised if it slipped your mind."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she wondered.

"Well," he laughed. "Did you ever ask Master Eraqus when you could take it?"

"No," she replied.

"Exactly. I guess it's a respect and dignity thing." This time, it was her turn to laugh.

"Yeah, so Master Yen Sid is expecting us so he can assess you. But," she smiled, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You've done so much between when you started training with us and now."

"You think so?" he smiled. "Thanks, Aqua. You've been a great teacher over the past few years."

"I wasn't really teaching you," she told him. "Just… helping you practice. I've learned things from you too. You don't really need a teacher or a master anymore."

"Then… thanks for supporting me so much," he insisted. "Really. Thank you." She covered her cheeks just as they blushed a shade pink.

"Thank YOU, Ven. You've done even more for me." Her smile faded. "I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"You're my best friend, Aqua. You and Terra. I couldn't let you die. Besides, you'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Without a second thought."

"Then there we go." He smiled. "Anyway, we probably shouldn't keep Master Yen Sid waiting, right?"

"Of course," she laughed. "Eager?" He dipped his head as he stood up, and she followed him outside of the castle. Once out, both summoned their armor and transformed their Keyblades into their gliders after Aqua opened the path to the Mysterious Tower, and they entered the Lanes Between.

"Nervous?" she wondered as they approached the destination.

"I don't know…yes? No? Sort of," he admitted. "I mean… Terra was so confident when he took the exam, but Master Eraqus didn't pass him. I mean, I know it was because Terra couldn't control his darkness and the master was worried about him… but what if I do something to mess up and I don't even realize I'm capable of it?"

"You worry too much," she teased. "You'll do fine. You've practically looked in the face of darkness and laughed."

"It still scares me," he mumbled. "Vanitas is out there somewhere, and we have no idea where."

"All the more reason you should become a master," she pointed out. "No matter what he does, he could never be considered one. He's unstable, swallowed in darkness, and overconfident."

"Definitely unstable," Ven chuckled uneasily. "Dangerous."

"We'll beat him, Ven. Really," she insisted as they landed. They dismissed their armor and Ven took a deep breath and followed Aqua up the stairs of the Mysterious Tower. Just as they reached the doors leading to Yen Sid's chamber, doubt and frayed nerves suddenly hit him, making him dizzy.

"Ven?" Aqua prompted as he leaned against the wall to stabilize himself. "What's wrong?"

"J-Just need a moment…" he mumbled, taking several slow breaths to clear his head. "Whoo. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" she wondered, touching his arm gently. "Don't psyche yourself out, okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He squared his shoulders. "Okay, I'm ready." They entered Yen Sid's chamber to find the sorcerer sitting in his chair like usual. He stood as they approached the table in front of him, a small smile reaching his features as both Keyblade wielders stood straight and at attention in an attempt to appear respectful.

"Welcome, Master Aqua, Ventus," he spread his arms for a moment. "Ventus, I trust she has told you why you are here?"

"Yes, sir," Ventus replied with a quick nod.

"Good, good," Yen Sid dipped his head lightly. "Yes, you bear the qualities of a Keyblade master, Ventus. You've proven that time and time again over the past few years." The old master smiled. "A part of me argues that a true examination isn't even truly necessary. But, think of this as a simple formality, a final test of your skills for you to demonstrate the Mark of Mastery. I have great confidence in you, as does Aqua."

"Thank you, sir," Ven replied.

"Now then… Ventus, you have had the rare occurrence of training under three distinct masters, and you have learned much from each of them," Yen Sid continued, to Ven's confusion. "Under Master Xehanort, you learned to be strong and embrace the light even when the deepest darkness threatened to consume you. You've stood against your own darkness in the form of Vanitas and persisted every time. Under Master Eraqus, you learned more about the ways of the Keyblade and the purpose and duties of its wielder, and the importance of light and its balance with the darkness. Finally, as you have trained alongside and under Master Aqua," Ven blinked- he'd never really considered himself training as a pupil to Aqua. "You have learned the strength and importance of the bonds of friendship and love." he felt his face flush a bit.

_Love?_ he wondered silently, but stood tall and at attention nonetheless.

"You've committed great sacrifices even when you knew the consequences of your actions and remained strong and protective of those close to you," Yen Sid went on. "Even risking your own life in multiple ways to save the lives of others." The sorcerer glanced to Aqua for a moment, then back to Ven. "Even now, you prepare yourself to fight Vanitas and reclaim the lost part of your heart. And, because of that, I know I have no reason to fear you will fall to darkness. That is nearly impossible," he chuckled, "when you simply lack darkness in your heart as it is. But even before these events, you proved you will not fall easily into its clutches." He paused. "So, Ventus, with these teachings and qualities that you've learned and demonstrated, do you believe you are prepared to undergo the Mark of Mastery?"

"Yes, sir!" Ven replied, feeling almost giddy.

"Excellent. Then let us adjourn to the land outside the Tower so you don't wreck my chamber," Yen Sid chuckled, and they followed him back down the tower into the small yard-like area just outside. "All right, Ventus. Summon your Keyblade." Ven did as he was instructed and summoned the Wayward Wind. Yen Sid glanced around the floating piece of land. "For the sake of simplicity, your exam will follow the same format that Aqua's did." Several glowing balls of light illuminated into view, scattered around the area. "Don't worry about interference this time," the sorcerer told him. "And Aqua, because of that, I'm sure he can handle this himself."

"Yes, sir," Aqua dipped her head and took her place on the steps of the Tower.

"Now then," Yen Sid turned back to Ven. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes, sir!" Ven settled himself into his battle stance and scanned over the lights.

"Then take out these orbs as you see fit. Do your best to demonstrate the full extent of your abilities. Remember, these are just physical forms brought forth through magic, so don't hold back." Ven nodded. "All right. Begin!" At Yen Sid's mark, Ven sprinted forward, leapt up, and slammed his Keyblade down through the nearest ball. With his follow-up attack once he hit the ground, it dissipated, and he turned his attention to the next one. He gathered his strength and set his stance, then threw his Keyblade forward and destroyed another one before it came back to him.

"Throwing the Keyblade, hm?" Yen Sid remarked from his place next to Aqua as the apprentice hurried over to the next target. "Interesting. And very creative."

"It's one of his favorite moves," Aqua smiled. "A trademark, even. And it's effective."

"I can see that," Yen Sid nodded. Ven moved on and defeated another orb with a flurry of slashes strung together in a quick combination before making his way over to the next and finishing it quickly. His focus zeroed in on one that had drifted away from him and he shot a blast of Fire magic toward it, destroying it quickly.

"Have you been tutoring him in magic?" the sorcerer asked of the blue-haired master.

"More or less," she replied. "He picked up quite a bit during his travels around the worlds. I just helped him refine it."

"You were successful," Yen Sid commended.

"Thank you, sir," Aqua nodded as Ventus finished off the last orb and returned to the steps, panting slightly as he caught his breath.

"Well done, Ventus," Yen Sid began. "You've demonstrated a large variety of abilities and the capacity to think quickly and decisively on your feet. However, these were only magic orbs. Now that you've warmed up, so to speak, it's time to see how you do in a real battle." Ven nodded as Yen Sid turned toward Aqua. "Aqua, I trust you'll act as his opponent?"

"Yes, sir," Aqua nodded and descended the steps, summoning Stormfall once she reached the grass.

"Very good," the sorcerer continued. "This will also be quite an opportunity to see how you've been faring, Aqua. On your marks…" The Keyblade wielders faced each other with a short distance between them and took up their stances. "Begin!"

Having the advantage of his speed, Ven swiftly closed the distance between them and struck, but Aqua blocked his attack. He rolled back before she had a chance to counter and struck again, knocking her off balance. She performed a cartwheel, avoiding his following attack, and retaliated with a cast of Blizzard magic. He dodged and threw forth his Keyblade in an attempt to get an opening.

Both continued for some time as the sound of Keyblade hitting Keyblade, the grunts and cries of battle, the heavy, exhausted breathing, and the blasts of magic filled the air. Finally, as Yen Sid watched with deep interest, Ven brought his Keyblade around and knocked Aqua off balance again, this time managing to score a hit that sent her to the ground. He flipped his Keyblade to a normal grip and pointed its tip at her.

"Enough!" Yen Sid called, and Ven grinned as he dismissed his Keyblade and held his hand out to his partner. Aqua took it and he pulled her to her feet, and she returned his smile. "Now then, let us return to my chamber," the sorcerer instructed, and the Keyblade wielders followed him back into the Tower.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as they ascended the steps.

"I'm fine," Aqua replied. "It stung a bit, but I know you didn't put the full force of your strength into that last attack." She shoved him playfully. "Why'd you hold back?"

"I didn't want to really hurt you," he told her. "That's why."

"Thank you," she told him, and he nodded with a bright smile. When they reached the chamber at the top of the Tower, Yen Sid took his seat and both Ven and Aqua went to stand in front of the table.

"Well done, Ventus," he began. "You performed commendably. You demonstrated skills of speed, strength, agility, quick thinking, even a strong proficiency in magic. You are very direct, and each move you displayed had the intention of weakening your opponent. Likewise, Master Aqua, you proved you have only gotten stronger since you were given your title. Eraqus would be proud of you both." He paused as they dipped their heads, and a shadow of grief surfaced in Ven's mind. "And so, Ventus, I am greatly pleased to confirm that you have shown the Mark of Mastery. You are officially a Keyblade Master by title and ability. Continue to hone your skills and protect the balance of the worlds." He glanced to Aqua. "Aqua, I trust you will continue to teach him in the ways of the Keyblade Master. He is ready to learn their secrets."

"Yes, sir," Aqua nodded.

"Very well. I will check on your progress soon. Master Aqua, Master Ventus, you are dismissed."

_Master Ventus,_ Ven silently repeated, attempting to overcome his shock and amazement. He had been named a Keyblade Master after so many years of training. He'd finally realized his dream.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," he replied, and the two Keyblade Masters turned to leave. Once they were outside the chamber, Aqua smiled at her partner.

"Master Ventus, huh?" she emphasized. "Congratulations on passing!"

"Thanks, Aqua," he grinned and hugged her briefly, to her surprise. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for supporting me all these years… since I came to the Land of Departure. You've always been there for me."

"You've done the same for me, haven't you?" she pointed out. He nodded, but his smile faded. "What is it?"

"I just… I wish Terra were here. All three of us should be Masters… I never thought I would become one before him."

"Ven…" Aqua sighed. "The three of us will always be one. I've always believed that. We will see him again. We'll find him."

"I know," his smile returned. "We will. We're the closest of friends, and we stick together."

"Exactly," she nodded as they exited the Tower, and both equipped their armor. As Aqua opened a path and Ven summoned his glider, he couldn't help but recall Yen Sid's comment before his exam.

_I really do care about Aqua and Terra… _he pondered. _Is that what he meant by "love?"_


	9. Chapter IX

"Traxer!" was the immediate greeting he received as he came into the Gray Room, situated somewhere in the Castle That Never Was. He'd been hard-pressed not to simply yell out "I told you so!" when the Organization, as the Nobodies had taken to calling it, had accidentally unleashed devastating Darkness over Radiant Garden and, for all intensive purposes, destroyed it.

Naturally, they needed a new home to continue their research, and several months of searching yielded a world situated between the Realms of Light and Darkness. Despite the city and the large castle that made up the world, no one inhabited it, and Vexen had claimed it as their world- the World That Never Was, just as Nobodies were less than nothing.

The only survivors from Radiant Garden they'd seen were two new Nobodies that had joined them after losing their hearts. Vexen had been checking Twilight Town periodically for new recruits, though he likely regretted letting these two join.

Isa and Lea, now named Saïx and Axel respectively, were formerly two boys that had given Xaldin and Lexaeus more than a few headaches when they tried to infiltrate the castle of Radiant Garden. Beggars couldn't be choosers, though, and both had joined after finding little reason not to.

It worried Traxer how much Saïx had changed. He sported the same golden eyes and pointed ears that Xigbar had, alerting the former Keyblade wielder that he had embraced the Darkness. To make matters worse, Vexen had found that leading a bunch of Nobodies was harder than he'd made it out to be, and neither Axel nor Saïx were very willing to listen to his every bidding. After losing their Hearts and their home world to the Darkness, along with the lack of progress that anyone was making, the other members' opinions of their leader were dropping rapidly. Vexen himself seemed to want out of his position, but would never admit so publicly in the fear of seeming weak.

So, of course, it didn't take much convincing to get most of the Organization to back Saïx when he informed them of his desire to overthrow Vexen. Xigbar fully supported him, Axel had been his best friend when they still had their hearts, and neither Xaldin nor Lexaeus saw any reason to leave Vexen in charge. Zexion, out of his respect and loyalty to his guardian and fellow researcher, had tried defending him to little avail, and Traxer simply stayed out of the situation. He was likely the only supposed Nobody that could still feel hatred, and it was targeted at Vexen for not listening to his warnings.

Now, approaching three years after they had exiled Ansem the Wise, Saïx had taken over with a much firmer grip and, perhaps to add insult to injury, had demoted Vexen to bottom rung of the Organization's ladder. Traxer was concerned what would happen to the small league of Nobodies with one so affiliated with Darkness at its head, but, in the interest of continuing their studies and keeping his profile low, he couldn't challenge the young leader outright.

Saïx himself had the rest of the Organization running around the worlds to study the Heartless, which had been growing quickly in number, and their behavior around those with Hearts along with the Heart's reaction to the dark creatures. To make matters even more difficult, Vexen's research in an attempt to recreate the processes a heart undergoes, had created a new breed of sorts of the Heartless that they had dubbed "Emblem Heartless." When they found themselves under attack by the Emblem Heartless and defeated them, a Heart was released.

This had been momentous to the Organization up until they discovered that those released Hearts would quickly be consumed by darkness again and reform the Heartless they came from in the first place. It was a vicious cycle, but Saïx was determined to find a way to capture those Hearts before they could reform into Heartless.

The other Nobodies had all but concluded that this was nearly impossible, but one day, several Hearts had appeared and gathered together in the skies above the Castle that Never Was and had remained there, inactive. No one, not even Traxer, was sure how they had gotten there or why. Nevertheless, they gave Saïx a push forward in his quest to obtain Hearts.

Now, Traxer sighed as he turned to the one who had beckoned him. Saïx was standing to one side of the room, with Axel leaning against the window that made up one of the room's walls, and Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen all sat lounging on the couches they'd brought in. Xigbar and Xaldin, however, were nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Traxer inquired as he approached them and leaned forward against one of the couches.

"Tell me, do you know anything about a certain castle situated in between the Realms of Light and Darkness?" Saïx continued.

"And good morning to you too," Traxer mumbled. "You mean aside from this one?"

"Do you enjoy being difficult?" the new leader chastised. "No, I don't mean here. I mean another one, almost a fortress against the Darkness it lies so close to. Zexion came across it one day while out on reconnaissance."

"It's a huge, strangely shaped castle," Zexion reported. "Dark green in color and surrounded by nothingness except for a small rock face in front of its entrance."

"It could make an excellent secondary base for us," Saïx explained. "Perhaps for our research." Traxer stared at him.

"We live in a castle as it is," he pointed out flatly. "And there's eight of us. For what reason could we possibly need more living space?"

"One, for ongoing research projects," Saïx replied, obviously having no patience to Traxer's questions. "Two, in the off chance that something happens to this world or we find ourselves under attack, it never hurts to have a backup."

"So, in the event we have a repeat of Radiant Garden?" Terra sighed. "Why not just be more careful, huh?"

"Again: In the event someone or something attacks us," Saïx repeated. "We've taken extra precautions to assure this world does not meet the same fate as Radiant Garden. You know that."

"Okay, fine," Traxer shook his head lightly. "What if this other castle is inhabited? What then?"

"If that is the case, and it isn't just the Heartless or Nobodies like ourselves, then they aren't safe so close to Darkness. Whether we're involved or not, they'll need to leave if they wish to keep their Hearts."

"So, you'll relocate them," Traxer surmised. "And what if they don't want to move?"

"Then they'll simply have to deal with us until they see the error of their ways." Saïx's tone was level, but Traxer could hear the underlying threat in his words.

"I see," he replied. "So, where are you going with this?"

"I'm sending these three," he gestured to Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus, "To investigate the castle and convince any of its inhabitants to leave if necessary. Though I have no doubt they'll be able to handle anything that comes their way, will you join them?" Traxer shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to kick anyone out of their home. We've done enough of that as it is."

"Very well," Saïx grumbled. "Then I've got another assignment. Head back to Twilight Town and see if you can't track down the Heartless hiding there. Don't attack unless necessary, and report your findings back to me."

"Fine," Traxer nodded.

"Now, then." He turned his attention back to the trio setting out for this supposed castle. "I trust you're all ready to go?" Zexion and Lexaeus both nodded, though Vexen remained still and silent. It seemed there was still quite a bit of bad blood between him and Saïx. "Good. Then go!" Zexion stood up and summoned a Dark Corridor, and the three of them promptly departed through it. Once it closed, Saïx turned back to Traxer.

"And what about you?" he prompted. "Are you prepared?"

"I guess so," Traxer replied. "I know, I know. Get out of here and complete my mission. I'm on it." He summoned a Corridor heading for Twilight Town and left the castle, glad to get away from their new leader for a time.


	10. Chapter X

"I'm bored," Ventus announced dully as he and Aqua lounged around Castle Oblivion's great room.

"Go see if you can find the Chamber of Waking, then," she teased. He looked up at her with an exaggerated look of annoyance on his face.

"Tried that yesterday and it didn't work one bit," he replied. "You know as well as I do that I have NO idea where it is." It was true. He had learned the rest of their home well enough, but the Chamber of Waking, the first room the two had seen when Aqua transformed the world, eluded him ever since he set foot outside it. He was well aware she knew exactly how to get to it, but every time he tried, he ended up going around in circles for hours until he finally gave up. Part of his new mission in life was to track down that chamber, but he hadn't made any progress in three years.

"Then try again," she told him.

"No, thanks," he scoffed. "Everything starts to look the same after a while. Another four hours of that would just give me a headache."

"You're the one who said you were bored," she laughed.

"Aren't you?" he inquired. She shrugged and nodded. "See? So, any other ideas?"

"We could spar," she suggested. Ordinarily, he would have been fine with a quick match with his partner, but training itself had gotten stale when it was the only regular thing either of them could think of.

"We could go pay a visit to Destiny Islands," he offered. "It's been a while since we checked up on Sora and Riku."

"I know, but we don't want to interfere too much in their lives," she pointed out.

"I know that," he retorted lightheartedly with a smile. "We don't even have to say 'hi.' I'm just saying it's something to do."

"Maybe," she shrugged again and laid her head back. Ven opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as a foreboding feeling swept over him.

"Hey, Aqua," he beckoned.

"Hm?"

"Do you… sense that?" he wondered, slowly getting to his feet. They both remained silent as she stood as well.

"Someone just arrived," she realized. "Outside the castle."

"How did they get here?" he breathed, confused. "How would they even know about this place?"

"I don't know," Aqua sighed. "Then, let's…"

"I'll go," he volunteered. "It's probably best if they don't know we're both here- or how many of us there are, you know?"

"Is this just because you're bored?" she chuckled.

"Maybe," he laughed. "But hey, you have to admit I have a point."

"Fine," she held up her hands in defeat. "Go for it. Show 'em just what happens when they mess with they mess with the worlds' newest Keyblade Master."

"On it," he grinned and put his hand on her shoulder for a moment as he passed her, then headed down the castle's white corridors. On his way, he summoned his Keyblade Armor to mask his face and stopped once he came to the doors leading to the entrance hall. He peered around the corner just as three figured in black coats entered from the main entrance. All three of them had their hoods up, casting their faces in shadow. The young Keyblade Master blinked as he studied them, unable to ignore the nagging feeling that he had seen that coat before, but he couldn't place where or when.

"Huh," one of them, a tall but slender male glanced around the entrance hall. "This is such a stark contrast from the exterior. Outside, it's so dark…"

"It hurts my eyes," a larger built man agreed. "How strange."

"I wonder if anyone really lives here…" the third, much younger man spoke up. "Everything is so pristine."

"It may be different elsewhere," the first pointed out. "We need to keep searching." Ven sighed quietly and strained his voice, hoping the echo of the hall was as good as he thought it was.

"Insolent intruders!" he growled, his echoing voice catching the cloaked visitors off guard.

"Who goes there?!" the first one demanded.

"Show yourself!" the second yelled. Ven grinned, trying to contain his laughter.

"You dare order me, the lord of Castle Oblivion?" he inquired. "Remove yourself from my home before I personally see you out."

"Castle Oblivion?" the third repeated softly.

"You misunderstand," The first replied. "This castle is no longer yours. We are claiming it in the interests of the Organization."

"And exactly what makes you think you can just prance in here and take my home?" Ven continued, his throat starting to feel scratchy from his contorting his voice at such high volumes.

"You are in danger here," the third tried to explain. "You are so close to the darkness… you risk losing your very being to the Heartless."

"Heartless," Ven scoffed. "Darkness? YOU misunderstand. I've been here for years. Castle Oblivion will not fall to Darkness- I will be sure of that."

"How can you be so sure?" the first asked.

"Because that's what this world was created for," Ven growled. "Now, if you don't leave this instant, then you'd best prepare for punishment."

"You must not have heard me," the first continued. "This castle is being taken in the interest of the Organization."

"I really don't care about any Organization," Ven laughed. "Get out."

"No," the black coats replied.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Ven summoned his Keyblade and launched it forward, striking the lead coat and knocking him back.

"What the…?!" The coats summoned various weapons- or so Ven thought. The supposed leader had a shield, the large one had an axe-sword, and the youngest brought forth a book of some kind.

"I'll give you one last chance: GET OUT," Ven threatened as his Keyblade returned to them. They didn't budge, and he sighed. "Very well." With that, he rushed forward in a flurry of strikes. Once he recovered, the one with the axe-sword tried to retaliate, but Ven leapt back and sent a blast of fire magic at him.

"We have him outnumbered!" the coat with the shield reminded his companions.

"Not like it matters," Ven taunted and focused his energy, then shot forth several blasts of magic that hit home on all three of his targets. Before they could recover, he rushed forward and struck again, forcing them toward the door. And finally, with a quick spinning attack, he knocked them out of the castle and stood in its doorway with his Keyblade at the ready.

"I told you," he mocked, again trying to suppress his amused laughter. "I'd make you leave. Now, do you want to continue this little one-sided fight, or would you like to go while you still have some dignity?" The three coats stared at him momentarily before hurrying back and summoning a Dark Corridor. They fled through it and it sealed immediately once the last one was through. After another moment, Ven doubled over laughing as he dismissed his armor.

"Well done," Aqua praised him as she exited the castle to join him. "I doubt they'll be back anytime soon. And nice use of Shotlock."

"That's the entire point of a Shotlock, isn't it?" he pointed out. "Much as I'm not sure how they found this place or what they're doing here… Who exactly is the Organization, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "What would they want with this place? Unless they knew something about the Land of Departure…"

"If they did, they would have recognized a Keyblade when they saw it," he guessed. "No. I don't know what they want, but they don't know the truth about this place. We'll just have to hope they got the message and won't come back."

"Indeed. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he chuckled. "They didn't even hit me."

"Well, you're unique even among Keyblade wielders in your style," she touched his arm gently. "I can't think of anyone else who uses your grip. People have to think twice about challenging you."

"Well," he rested his arms behind his head. "I try." At that, she started laughing.

"You're good at it."

When Traxer returned from Twilight Town, he found a very frazzled Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus tumbling out of another Dark Corridor. Saïx looked far from amused as they removed their hoods and got to their feet.

"Seems like it went well," Traxer remarked as he joined them. "What happened?"

"It's called Castle Oblivion," Vexen reported. "And yes, it's inhabited."

"And did you have any success removing the inhabitants?" Saïx inquired. "Judging from the injuries the three of you seem to have sustained… how many were there?"

"One," Lexaeus admitted. "Covered head to toe in armor. Personally, I thought it would inhibit his movements, but he struck with the speed of the wind itself." This caught Traxer's interest in its entirety.

"He attacked with some sort of giant key," Zexion added. "It seemed almost ridiculous at first glance. But it was quite effective as a weapon."

_Head to toe in armor with a key…_ Traxer pondered, unable to believe his ears. _Ven?_

"So, do you think we can take the castle?" Saïx inquired.

"Not as we are now," Vexen grumbled. "He seems trained to be able to handle odds that are against him: whether he's outnumbered or overpowered, I have a notion that he'd be able to stand against us."

"And you couldn't see anything that would be able to identify him?"

"No. His face was masked by a black visor."

"Wonderful," Saïx sighed. "Fine. Go see to your injuries." The three of them nodded and dispersed. "You seem like something's bothering you, Traxer." Traxer turned to face the blue-haired young man, his gaze level.

"I'd like to see this Castle Oblivion for myself," he replied.

"Denied," Saïx shot him down quickly. "It's likely that our armored foe is on tight guard right now. Sending anyone else there, especially alone, would be foolhardy. If you value your life, you'll remain here and await orders." Traxer stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine." He started to walk toward the gray room's exit.

"And Traxer," Saïx continued. "Don't even think about sneaking off on your own. I don't want to damage any chances we may have later of capturing this Castle Oblivion."

"Understood," he replied through grit teeth. "See you later." He left the room and meandered down the hall, lost in thought.

"I heard it from Vexen," a voice roused him from his thinking, and he found Xigbar leaning against the wall. "Some guy armored head to toe with a big key, huh? Think it's one of your Keyblade-wielding friends?" Traxer ignored him and continued down the hall, and the arrowgunman made no move to follow him- he'd done enough.

"Aqua, Ven…" the silver-haired Nobody mumbled. "I hope you guys are safe… and I promise." He summoned his Greatsword and gazed at it. "I'll return to you once I can join you as a Keyblade wielder."

**End Part One**


	11. Chapter XI

Ten years had passed since Ventus passed the power of the Keyblade on to Sora, and in that time, Darkness had begun to move; slowly at first, but ever growing in power and numbers. One fateful night, Destiny Islands was ravaged and consumed by the Darkness and the Heartless, sending Sora and Riku each on their respective journeys to save their childhood friend Kairi- the same Kairi Aqua had met in Radiant Garden before the battle with Xehanort and Vanitas. The boys had clashed several times since they were separated, and Riku was falling closer and closer to Darkness itself as he believed Sora had replaced him.

Now, Sora, accompanied by Donald and Goofy under their orders to "follow the Key," set foot in the remnants of Radiant Garden- Hollow Bastion. As Ventus had promised him, he had gained his own Keyblade- the Kingdom Key- just as the darkness overtook his home, and he had been using it ever since to fight off the Heartless and seal the Keyholes of the worlds. He was growing stronger and more skilled, but so were his enemies.

The young Keyblade wielder gazed around the Rising Falls of Hollow Bastion, awestruck momentarily by the upward-flowing water surrounding the rocky islets he and his allies tread upon. He snapped out of it and summoned his Keyblade, then ran forward and jumped from rock to rock until he reached a landing that looked like it used to be part of a pathway leading to the castle ahead.

"Riku!" Sora gasped as he found his friend waiting on the other side of the landing. "What are… is Kairi here?"

"If you were so worried about her, you shouldn't have left her in the first place," Riku replied flatly, then pointed at the Kingdom Key. "It's time we stop pretending. The Keyblade wasn't meant to be in your hands, Sora. It chose me."

"Wait, what?" Sora stared at him, confusion evident on his face. "What are you talking about?" As Riku held out his hand, Sora felt his Keyblade try to tug away from him, and it momentarily slipped out of his hands and into his friend's possession. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave now."

"As if!" Sora shook his head and summoned his Keyblade back, and it promptly returned to him. "What do you mean 'the Keyblade didn't choose me?' I have every right you do to wield it! Don't tell me you forgot when…" he suddenly found himself lost for the names of the Keyblade wielders who had visited them so long ago. "When that one spiky-blond-haired guy gave me his. Remember that? It was the same thing that other brown-haired guy did when he gave you the Keyblade." Donald and Goofy exchanged an agonized look, obviously dumbfounded by what was occurring before them.

"How a weakling like you could ever actually use the Keyblade is beyond me," Riku chided. "I got mine first. So that, the Kingdom Key, should be mine." Again, Sora felt the Keyblade try to pull away from him, but this time he didn't let it succeed.

"Look, I don't know why it came to me and not you," he insisted, though Riku didn't seem to care. "But I've been using it ever since to fight off the Heartless and save my friends. Even you! I don't want to fight you, Riku!"

"Then hand over the Keyblade and get out of here," Riku told him curtly. "Even with it, you'll never survive in Hollow Bastion."

"I will when I've got my friends," Sora insisted. "No. I won't stop fighting until I know everyone is safe! I won't stop until you, me, and Kairi can go back to the Islands and just be friends again." Despite the passionate response he received, Riku merely shook his head.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." And, with that, he hurried toward the castle and out of sight, leaving Sora confused and hurt.

"Riku…" he mumbled.

"So Riku can use the Keyblade too?" Donald pondered. "Do you think it really was him that was supposed to get it?"

"I don't know," Sora replied. "And I don't care. I've got it now, and I'm gonna use it to beat the Heartless and save Kairi."

"We're with ya, Sora," Goofy told him in an attempt to lift his spirits, and Sora smiled.

"Thanks, guys. Come on. Let's get going." The trio continued up the rocks until they came to a lift and promptly boarded it. It took them to what seemed like the outer wall of the castle, and the main entrance stood a short distance to their left. Before they could head toward it, though, several large Heartless appeared in their path. Goofy readied his shield, Donald his staff, and Sora rushed forward with his Keyblade at the ready to strike.

Before he could, though, a large, fearsome animal of sorts dropped from nowhere and slashed through the Heartless, making killing them look almost effortless. The trio stared at the newcomer in shock as it turned toward them. It had on torn blue pants and a purple cape, and it had the face of a monster. Despite that, however, its blue eyes looked human.

"Uh, thanks," Sora greeted, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Wow. I wish I had your strength when I'm dealing with them."

"Hey!" Donald protested, and Sora looked at him briefly.

"I meant the Heartless," he laughed and turned his attention back to the newcomer.

"You're fighting the Heartless?" he inquired in a deep, rough voice.

"Uh huh. With this," Sora held his Keyblade forward. "I'm looking for someone. What are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"I'm looking for someone as well… she was kidnapped by these Heartless some time ago." He growled and scratched the ground. "I WILL have her back." He paused. "Are you fighting that arrogant boy?" It didn't take long for Sora to process that he meant Riku.

"I guess," he agreed hesitantly. "If that's what it takes. Well, we could really use some help from someone like you. I'm Sora, and this is Donald," he gestured to Donald, "and Goofy. So, what do you say?"

"Hrm…" their new ally nodded slowly. "Very well. People simply refer to me as 'the Beast.'" The determination that had burned in his eyes when he'd mentioned his missing person quickly returned. "I do not care what it takes: I WILL save her."

"And we'll help you, Beast. Let's go." The small group continued forward, but were again impeded by another swath of Heartless determined to drag them into Darkness. A combination of strikes by the Keyblade, shield bashing, magic, and claws finished off the foes quickly, clearing the path forward. Sora briefly glanced up at the castle, unable to resist wondering how something so beautiful could act as such a home to the Heartless.

Once they reached the main entrance, they found themselves in a great hall with two stories, and a chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling. A small fountain was nestled in the base of the two staircases leading to another hall. The Beast stopped and glanced around, and Sora watched him curiously. Then, suddenly, the Beast growled and lumbered quickly toward one of the room's exits, and he didn't seem to care that he'd left a bewildered Sora, Goofy, and Donald behind.

"Uh…" Donald blinked.

"Do ya think we should go after him?" Goofy wondered.

"We said we'd help him," Sora pointed out as he scratched his head. "Maybe he caught his person's scent or something." He shrugged. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Before they could go anywhere, though, the door slammed shut.

"You really should quit now," Riku's voice sounded, and Sora turned around to find him standing next to the fountain, holding the bat-winged blade he'd brandished several times since they left Destiny Islands. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. You're too weak- Your heart is too weak, and that Keyblade will get you nowhere." Sora blinked.

"Riku…" he mumbled. "No." He summoned his Keyblade. "That guy… he gave this to me because he knew I could wield it. But… even so, my heart has grown stronger since we left. I've met so many people, and they've become a part of it." He stepped forward, new determination burning within him. "It's not the Keyblade that's gotten me this far! My friends are my power!" Riku stared at him.

"Fine. Don't listen to me. Then I'll just have to stop you here before the darkness gets you." With that, a strange light enveloped him, leaving him in a purple, white, and black outfit with what looked like the symbol of the Heartless on his chest. He set his battle stance and Sora, with a pang of regret, readied his Keyblade. Without any noticeable hesitation, Riku shot forth a blast of dark aura, but Goofy blocked it with his shield.

"You've still got us, Sora," he grinned.

"All for one and one for all!" Donald agreed. Sora nodded.

"Thanks, guys," he said softly, then turned his gaze back to Riku. "I'm going to find Kairi! I'm going to save her!"

"Go ahead and try," Riku chided, and both boys rushed forward with the sound of metal on metal resonating around the hall as their weapons clashed. Riku shoved him back and knocked him off balance, but Donald's magic kept him from striking. While he was distracted, Sora attacked quickly with his Keyblade and managed to hit his opponent several times before Riku leapt back and shot forth several blasts of dark magic. Sora dodged around as Goofy bashed Riku with his shield, and Sora sprinted forward to strike once again. Riku grunted and countered, hitting Sora hard in the arm, and the Kingdom Key's wielder retreated briefly. He recovered himself and struck again, and panic crept into Riku's eyes.

He resorted to his dark magic once again and caught Sora off guard, sending him skidding back as his breath was knocked from his body.

"Sora!" Donald called out and cast a spell of Cure, effectively healing him.

"Thanks," he replied quickly and hurried toward Riku again.

"Even with their help, you'll never be able to save her," Riku again told him.

"I'm not going to give up!" Sora yelled and struck again, hitting his friend hard in the side and knocking him back. Riku fell, stunned, and lay there for several moments before he got up slowly with a grunt of effort. His clothing faded back to his usual outfit, and he gripped his side with his eye screwed up in pain. Sora gazed at him steadily until he ran off once again and disappeared to some other place in the castle.

"Riku…" Sora looked down, guilt crashing over him. "Why are you being like this? What happened?" He sighed slowly, then looked back up in the direction Riku had vanished. "C'mon, guys. Let's go." As they started walking forward, the Beast came in and looked around.

"You won that fight because of the strength of your heart…" he noticed, and Sora shrugged gently.

"I just want to find Kairi." He looked over to the Beast. "Hopefully, wherever she is, Belle will be there too." The Beast nodded, and the four of them headed toward the corridor.


	12. Chapter XII

"Never once thought I'd fight a dragon," Sora mused as he sat against the wall of one of the many corridors within Hollow Bastion. Donald was using his magic to tend to the Keyblade wielder's burns and other injuries. None of the trio had expected Riku to suddenly appear, stab Maleficent with a strangely keychain-less Keyblade, and disappear as she transformed into a large, black, fire-breathing dragon.

"But ya did great, Sora," Goofy praised as Donald moved on to heal him.

"Thanks," he nodded. "But… What was that Keyblade Riku had? Where did he get it?"

"Dunno," Donald said curtly as he finished tending to them. "Okay. Let's go!" Sora nodded again and got to his feet, and they continued through the castle, fighting off the Heartless that appeared until they came to some sort of chapel.

"That's odd," Sora mumbled. "What would the Heartless need a place like this?"

"Maybe this wasn't originally a home to the Heartless," Donald pointed out. "Maybe it's what's left."

"Maybe…" Sora crossed his arms and bowed his head in thought. "I wonder what it was like before they showed up. Who lived here? What happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're out there somewhere," Goofy assured him. "After all, you're still goin' even after you lost your world. They're pro'bly fightin' in their own ways." Sora smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Goofy." Goofy grinned again as they continued on through a doorway to the side of the chapel.

Some time later, they came to a large chamber with a strange glow coming from the side opposite the chamber. A chill ran down Sora's spine and he slowed down, unsure what they were about to happen upon.

"Careful, guys," Goofy warned. "This place don't feel right." Donald nodded.

"Then we're probably close," Sora pointed out. "Let's go." He ran forward, down one flight of stairs and up another until he came to a third set wrapping around some sort of landing. He hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he reached the top. To one side was what he quickly realized was the world's Keyhole, surrounded in several glowing lights and colors. To the other side…

"Kairi!" He cried out and ran over to her as she lay unmoving on the ground. Donald and Goofy attempted to follow, but were cut off by the sudden appearance of a barrier. Sora propped her up in his arms and shook her gently. "Come on, Kairi, wake up!" No response.

"She cannot awaken," a voice informed him, and he turned around to find Riku standing in front of the Keyhole holding the strange Keyblade he had stabbed Maleficent with earlier. "She has lost her heart." Sora's ears processed that his friend's voice sounded strange, as if someone else was talking over him.

"…Riku?" he called out, but Riku only smirked.

"No, boy. It is I: Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness."

"Ansem?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all repeated within heartbeats of each other.

"What have you done to Riku?!" Sora demanded.

"I have merely shown him his place," Riku- or rather, Ansem- replied. "Now, then. This Keyhole remains incomplete without the seventh princess's heart."

"Kairi's… a princess?" Sora wondered as he shifted his gaze from him to her. "Where's her heart? What have you done to her?!" He stood up and summoned his Keyblade in a fit of anger.

"I've done nothing," Ansem told him. "The princess's heart has been within yours this entire time." As if summoned, a sharp pain shot through Sora's chest and he grasped at it, falling to his knees as his Keyblade disappeared.

"Kairi… Kairi's inside me?" he asked weakly.

"Indeed," Ansem confirmed as he approached him. "And now, I shall set it free." He readied his Keyblade. "Complete the Keyhole, Princess. Lead me into everlasting darkness!" Sora bowed his head, unsure of what he could possibly do.

But, then, he heard a voice- Kairi's voice- call his name.

Riku's- or Ansem's- Keyblade collided with the Kingdom Key as Sora summoned it, blocking the attack.

"Forget it," he growled. "There's no way you're getting Kairi's heart!"

"Hm…" Ansem shook his- Riku's- head. "Fool. Out of my way."

"Careful, Sora!" Goofy cautioned from the sidelines as Ansem stepped back and both he and Sora prepared to fight. The latter shook himself and focused his attention on his opponent, gripping the Kingdom Key tight in his hands, and Ansem opened the battle with a blast of dark fire.

"Whoa!" Sora dodged around and struck, gaining several hits before Ansem jumped back.

"Foolish boy," he taunted and leapt into the air, stabbing down with his Keyblade. Though the immediate strike missed Sora, the shock of it knocked him back, and Ansem was on him almost immediately. The Keyblades clashed together as Sora blocked the blow and countered it, forcing Ansem back. Ansem took a defensive stance, and Sora was unable to avert his follow-up attack. Ansem countered his blow and knocked him back again.

"Ow…" Sora groaned and cast a spell of Curaga on himself, and he shook his head as he readied his Keyblade. Ansem drew in his power and Sora felt the air around him crackling with darkness. He swallowed his growing fear and prepared to dodge whatever his opponent threw at him, but what he got was not what he expected. Ansem moved to the center of what had become their arena and nearly engulfed it in dark flames. Sora jumped up to avoid the brief pyre, but the heat knocked his breath away and the flames clawed greedily at him, singing his clothes and burning his skin. He bit back the pain and retaliated with several more strikes of his Keyblade.

Finally, after a long, grueling battle, Ansem backed off and stared at Sora.

"My skills have failed me," he admitted. "I am unused to this child's body." He gazed up at the Keyhole. "He is not powerful enough- not like this."

"So, you'll leave him alone?" Sora inquired, though he knew the answer. Ansem merely turned back to him before disappearing in a wind of darkness, leaving behind his Keyblade. Exhaustion crashed over the Kingdom Key's wielder, and he braced himself against his Keyblade as he turned his attention back to Kairi.

"I've got to save her," he mumbled. "And I've got to complete the Keyhole…" He held his breath as he debated with himself, then trudged over to the Keyblade Riku- Ansem- had left behind.

"Sora?" Donald called out as they realized the barrier had been dispelled. Sora picked up the Keyblade and turned to look at Kairi, then to his companions as he turned the Keyblade on himself.

"Sora!" Both Donald and Goofy cried, panic evident in their features. Sora smiled weakly and thrust the tip of the Keyblade into his chest. A strange wind blew around him as two lights- their hearts- emerged and the Keyblade broke into six others.

"Sora!" Donald cried out again. Sora didn't appear to hear him as Kairi's heart floated over to her body and awakened her. She sat up and looked around, only to find Sora's body fading in an enveloping light.

"Sora?" she realized and scrambled to her feet. "Sora!" She raced over to him as he started to fall, but he disappeared once she reached him.

"Sora!" Donald pleaded. "Come back, Sora!"

But he didn't come back. He found himself choked by darkness as he continued to fall, his consciousness, wherever it was, fading away.

But Kairi was free, and that's what mattered to him… Forget Riku, forget the Keyhole, forget the Heartless… Kairi was free. The darkness could take him as long as she was safe.

And yet, somehow, the sounds of chirping birds, the wind rustling the leaves, a creaking metal gate all reached his ears. He groaned, his mind foggy as he opened his eyes to find himself staring at a twilight colored sky.

"Where… am I?" he wondered, placing his hand over his chest. Something felt off- he could be sure of that. There was darkness, then… this. "Kairi?" He looked around, but there was no sign of her, Donald, or Goofy. "Where are you?" He blinked and looked down again. He should have felt relieved, upset, worried, anything… but there was nothing. In their places, a sense of emptiness plagued him, though he was unsure what had happened.

"You're in a world called Twilight Town," a voice informed him, and he spun around to find a large, old mansion behind him. In front of it stood a man in a black coat, and when he pulled down his hood, he revealed his long blue hair, his pointed ears, his golden eyes, and the X-shaped scar on his face.

"Twilight Town?" he echoed.

"Yes," the man nodded. "A world between the realms of Light and Darkness. If what I believe is true, then you are a Nobody."

"That's not very nice," he replied.

"Perhaps," the man agreed. "But do my words anger you? Are you upset?"

"…No," he admitted. "I don't… there's nothing. I don't feel anything. …What's wrong with me?"

"You have lost your heart," the man told him. Almost at once, those last moments in Hollow Bastion came rushing back to him- Riku, Ansem, the Keyblade…

"My… heart? I lost it…" again, he placed his hand loosely over his chest. The man nodded.

"Yes. Hence, you are what we call a Nobody- with a capital 'N.' One who is made up of body and soul, but lacks a heart. I am a Nobody as well."

"You don't have a heart?"

"No, I do not. I once did, before darkness overtook my home. Now, I lead a group of Nobodies- an Organization, if you will- that research the heart and are trying to find a way to recover what we have lost. I am Saïx- the Luna Diviner." He paused. "Tell me, will you join our ranks?"

"Will that lead me to my heart?" he wondered.

"That is our intention," Saïx replied. He thought it over.

"The Organization… a group of Nobodies looking for their hearts. Well, I'm not much of a researcher or anything…"

"We also study beings called Heartless," Saïx told him. "Ones who have hearts, but simply shouldn't. Yet fighting them is-"

"Oh! Then I can help there," he volunteered and summoned his Kingdom Key. "This is a-"

"A Keyblade…" Saïx marveled. "Incredible. I'd heard rumors, legends… Yes, you would be a great asset to the Organization."

"Then I'll join you," he nodded. "Until I get my heart back. I'm-"

"We do not use our true names," Saïx interrupted him. "I suppose you could say we see it that those names only belong to our complete, whole selves. But I shall give you your name as one of us."

"Uh… Okay." Saïx gestured for him to approach, and he did so. The Luna Diviner held out his hand and a light appeared, spelling out Sora's name. The letters swirled about for several moments before rearranging themselves with an "X" in their midst.

"Very well," Saïx nodded. "Until you regain your heart, you shall be called Sarox- the Key of Destiny." Sora- rather, Sarox- nodded.

"Sarox," he repeated.

"Yes." Saïx held out his other hand, and a Dark Corridor opened. "This will take us to our home- The World That Never Was. From there, we will get you a coat and introduce you to the rest of the Organization."

"How many members are there?" Sarox wondered.

"Including you, thirteen." Saïx paused, pondering. "An Organization of thirteen Nobodies… Organization XIII. Yes, that has a nice ring to it." Sarox nodded. "Now, then. Come with me." Saïx departed through the Dark Corridor, and Sarox followed slowly.

Before he entered the Corridor, however, he summoned his Keyblade once again. Some sort of darkness enveloped its Keychain, transforming it into a black blade with bat-like wings guarding the handle where they met at a purple gem where the handle met the shaft. Sarox stared at it, and a name for this new Keyblade rang out in his head as he entered the Dark Corridor.

_Oblivion._


	13. Chapter XIII

"Sora… Are you really…" Kairi mumbled. "No… he can't be. I won't let him go!" Donald and Goofy approached her, and Goofy looked glumly up to the Keyhole.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald wondered.

"So…" a voice resonated, and a dark form appeared before them. "You have awakened at last, Princess." They stared at this newcomer, with long, silver hair, amber eyes, and tanned skin. On his chest was the symbol of the Heartless. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. "But now, it's over," he thrust his hand to the side and began to approach them.

"Don't make another move!" Donald warned as he and Goofy readied their weapons.

"Do ya think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy mumbled to him.

"I don't know," Donald admitted. But, before this man could do anything more, he froze, as if something had taken hold of his body.

"I-Impossible," he grunted, and Riku's form, back in his usual outfit, appeared in front of him and blocked his way.

"N-No…" Riku protested. "You won't use me for this!"

"Riku!" Kairi called out.

"You gotta run!" Riku warned them, his tone panicked. "The Heartless are coming!" True to his words, Shadows began to appear in great numbers around them. Kairi glanced around quickly, then looked back at her friend and nodded. She, Donald, and Goofy hurried away.

"But… what about the Keyhole?!" Goofy wondered as they ran.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald replied as the Heartless began to give chase. They hurried back through the corridors of the castle, down the lifts, until they finally reached the main hall where Sora and Riku had clashed earlier.

"Whew…" Goofy breathed. "Think we lost 'em?" Kairi glanced around once again. It seemed quiet enough, but she knew they were far from safe. And, as if summoned by her thoughts, a single Shadow appeared and approached them, staring at them with its large, empty yellow eyes.

"Confounded Heartless!" Donald snapped as he bonked it on the head with his staff. "Get lost, will ya?" But the Heartless stayed and did nothing but stare at them. Kairi stared back, until she sensed something wasn't quite right about this particular Heartless.

"…Sora?" she wondered carefully. "Is that you?" Before they could find out, though, a small legion of other Shadows appeared out of nowhere. Donald and Goofy set to work defeating them, and Kairi took up the best defensive stance she could in front of Sora's Heartless.

"This time, I'll protect you," she vowed as it scanned the Heartless around them, who gathered quickly and lunged. "Sora!" She turned around quickly and grabbed it, holding it close to her. Donald and Goofy turned around as they defeated their targets.

"Kairi!" Goofy called out as they hurried over to help her, but a sudden bright light forced the Shadows surrounding her back. When it died down, it revealed Kairi holding a ball of light- a heart.

"Kairi…" a voice- Sora's voice- resonated softly from the heart.

"Sora…" Kairi said, her eyes watering. "I… No, don't worry. I'll keep you safe. You'll be okay. I promise." She paused. "I'll find a way to fix this…"

"Thank you…" Sora's heart replied, and she hesitantly absorbed it into her chest. Donald and Goofy both gazed at her for a moment before more Heartless began to appear.

"Whoop," Goofy said as he and Donald hurried over to her. "Gotta go!" Kairi nodded and they made their way out of the castle and to where they had arrived.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kairi asked them.

"We'll take the Gummi Ship," Donald informed her, and a few moments later, they had boarded and Donald was explaining the rather sticky situation to Chip and Dale over the ship's communication system. Kairi gazed glumly out of the ship to Hollow Bastion below as Goofy approached her.

"Gee, Kairi," he began, "I'm really sorry about all this."

"Me too," she replied. "Do you think there's any way we can get them back?"

"I'm sure there is," he assured her. "And you've got Sora's heart now, so we know he's safe. And I'm sure Riku'll hang on. He did manage to stop that guy before he could get us."

"I know," she nodded. "Thank you… uh…" she smiled a bit. "I don't think I know your names."

"Oh, yeah!" Goofy grinned. "I'm Goofy, and that there is Donald Duck. We're gonna take ya back to Disney Castle, where we live. I'm sure Queen Minnie will be willin' to help ya."

"Okay," she agreed. "Thanks, Goofy."

"Here we go!" Donald announced, and the Gummi Ship blasted off. A short time later, they docked in the hangar at Disney Castle and the three disembarked, and Chip and Dale both ran up to greet them.

"Glad you guys made it!" Chip told them.

"Welcome to Disney Castle!" Dale said to Kairi, who nodded.

"Okay, Kairi," Goofy invited, "Follow us. We'll take ya to see Queen Minnie." Again, Kairi nodded, and she followed them out to the gardens of the castle and down the hall overlooking them until they reached the castle's library. Inside, Minnie was reading over something, and looked up at the sound of visitors.

"Queen Minnie, we're back!" Both Donald and Goofy announced as they saluted, and Kairi remained quiet.

"Oh, Donald! Goofy!" Minnie greeted as she approached them. "I'm so glad you're both safe. Chip told me a bit of what happened, and I'm so sorry you've had to endure all of this. Now," she turned her attention toward Kairi. "Who is this?"

"This is Kairi, Queen Minnie," Donald introduced. "She's something called a Princess of Heart! We helped her escape Hollow Bastion, but her world was destroyed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Minnie apologized. "Donald, Goofy, please. Tell me what happened." Donald launched into a shortened version of everything he and Goofy had gone through since leaving, explaining Sora's situation and the Keyhole that still remained unlocked in Hollow Bastion.

"I see," Minnie nodded once he had finished. "So you need a Keyblade to lock that Keyhole and prevent the darkness from taking that world… Hm. And I have no way to contact Mickey." She fell silent, thinking. "Oh! Goofy, Donald, you know Master Yen Sid, do you not?"

"Of course, Your Highness!" Donald confirmed.

"I wonder if he might be able to help you. I would imagine that if anyone has answers, it would be him. Chip and Dale should know how to get you there."

"Then we'll leave immediately," Donald nodded.

"And Kairi, you are more than welcome to stay here," Minnie told her. "I'm sure you have been through quite a trying time recently."

"Thank you, Queen Minnie," the young girl replied.

"We'll be back soon!" Goofy promised. "See ya later, Queen Minnie."

"Be careful!" Minnie cautioned as they left and headed back to the Gummi Hangar.

"Route set for the Mysterious Tower!" Dale announced as they boarded the ship, and moments later, they blasted off for their destination.

A short time later, they arrived at the Mysterious Tower and disembarked.

"I hope Master Yen Sid knows what to do," Goofy pondered as they entered the tower.

"Aw, you heard Queen Minnie!" Donald reminded him. "If anyone does, it's him!" They started climbing the stairs, but Heartless began to show up and attack. "Not here too!" Donald complained, and the duo quickly defeated their assailants and continued the long climb up the tower. By the time they reached the top, both were ready to fall over, gasping, but they fought through and entered Yen Sid's chamber.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald greeted.

"Sorry for the unannounced visit!" Goofy put in. Yen Sid stood from his chair and looked over to them.

"Donald, Goofy, what brings you?" he inquired, and they approached his table as he sat down once again. Again, Donald relayed the short version of their predicament, and Yen Sid listened intently.

"Sora, hm?" he mused. "I see. Mickey has been keeping me informed of his side of the situation through his letters, but I was unaware of the gravity of the situation." He paused. "Hollow Bastion is what remains of a world called Radiant Garden after it was first consumed by darkness. But it seems that world had a second line of defense through its Keyhole. However, should it remain unlocked, the Heartless should have little issue overtaking it. Our first priority must be locking its Keyhole, and then we will deal with this Seeker of Darkness."

"But how will we lock it without a Keyblade?" Goofy wondered.

"You two will need to travel to a world now known as Castle Oblivion."

"C-Castle Oblivion?" they echoed.

"That sounds pleasant," Donald grumbled.

"Yes," Yen Sid continued. "Find its two masters and explain to them the situation. I'm sure, once they are informed, that they will be willing to help you. Be sure to mention Sora and Riku by name, and…" he paused. "Tell them that Xehanort is stirring."

"Xehanort?" Both Donald and Goofy blinked.

"Uh, okay. Thank you, Master Yen Sid," Goofy nodded.

"We have precious little time," Yen Sid reminded them. "I will direct your Gummi Ship to Castle Oblivion. But you must hurry."

"Yes, sir!"

"Then go!" They did as commanded and hurried back down the tower, then boarded the Gummi Ship as soon as they were outside.

"To Castle Oblivion," Donald sighed as they left.

A short time later, they disembarked at some sort of dark green castle with a small rock face in front of it, and darkness surrounded it. Its architecture jutted out in several directions, and Donald and Goofy cowered as they approached its entrance. Donald blinked as they transitioned from the darkness outside to the bright white corridors within.

"What is this place?" Goofy wondered as he glanced around. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Who are you to be treading the halls of Castle Oblivion?!" a stark voice echoed out from the stairway ahead, and from it came a figure dressed head to toe in steel blue and green armor. A black visor hid his face from view, and he took a defensive stance. Goofy prepared his shield, but Donald left his staff at rest.

"W-we're Goofy and Donald Duck!" Goofy replied. "We're lookin' for the masters of this here castle!"

"Goofy?" The armored figure echoed. "Donald? Wait…" he paused and crossed his arms, pondering. "Oh!" A bright light flashed around him, and when it died down, it revealed a young man with blond hair that spiked up like a wave on one side and blue eyes. His armor was now contained in a pauldron on his upper left arm, and he wore a white, black-lined jacket and light gray pants with dark gray parts near the bottoms. Under the jacket, he wore a dark olive-green shirt over a black undershirt, and over this he had black, crossing straps that bore the Mark of Mastery where they intersected. He had a bright smile on his face. "I remember you! I met you when I visited Master Yen Sid once!" Both Donald and Goofy stared at him.

"Oh, Ventus! Ven!" Goofy greeted. "Nice to see ya again."

"What are you doing here in Castle Oblivion?" Donald wondered as Ventus approached them.

"I'm one of its masters, I guess," he shrugged. "So, you're looking for us?"

"Yeah!" Donald confirmed.

"All right, hold on." Ven turned toward the stairway. "Hey, Aqua! Come on out!" After another moment, a young woman emerged, dressed in a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt that split into four sections below her waist where there was a silver belt. Over her shoulders were pink straps that bore the Mark of Mastery as well. She wore black leggings and silver boots, and white sleeves over the dark ones where she wore her armor on either side. Her blue hair had gotten slightly longer, though she still kept it relatively short, and her blue eyes were reserved but kind.

"Hello," she greeted with a friendly enough tone as she joined Ventus. "Donald? Goofy?"

"We've met before, right?" Donald wondered. "Nice to see you again, Ven, Aqua."

"You too," Aqua nodded. "So, what brings you?"

"Master Yen Sid told us to find you," Donald replied and took a deep breath before hunching over and looking at Goofy. "Okay, YOU get to tell 'em this time."

"Right," Goofy nodded and relayed their situation once more. "And now Kairi has Sora's heart, but we don't know how to get him back. This Ansem guy possessed Riku, and we need to lock Hol- er, Radiant Garden's Keyhole."

"I thought I sensed something was off," Ventus nodded. "Must have been because Sora stabbed himself. And Riku…" he sighed. "All right." He looked over to Aqua. "Then we'd better get to Radiant Garden." She nodded.

"Oh, yeah!" Goofy recalled. "We're supposed to tell you that… what was it again?" He turned to Donald, who sighed.

"Xehanort is stirring," he finished, and alarm became evident on both Ven and Aqua's expressions.

"Then we've got no time to lose," Aqua noted. "We'd better get moving."

"But how are we gonna lock the Keyhole?" Goofy wondered. Ven and Aqua exchanged a quick smile, and both summoned their Keyblades- Aqua with Stormfall, and Ven with the Wayward Wind.

"You're Keyblade wielders!" Donald realized.

"Keyblade Masters," Aqua corrected.

"Great!" Goofy grinned. "Then we can use our Gummi Ship to-"

"Don't need it," Ven smiled as both equipped their armor, and Donald and Goofy followed the Masters out of the castle. Aqua opened a path through the Lanes Between, and they transformed their Keyblades into their gliders.

"We can take it from here," Aqua told them. "Don't worry about it."

"Uh, okay," Donald replied, and the Keyblade wielders mounted their gliders and left quickly. Donald and Goofy stared after them long after the path closed, mouths agape.

"Man, why couldn't Sora do anything that cool?" Donald wondered, and Goofy bumped him.


	14. Chapter XIV

"Here," Saïx handed Sarox a black coat, a pair of black pants, shoes, and gloves. "This is our uniform. The coat has been synthesized to protect us from the darkness when using the Dark Corridors. Change into these and keep your hood up. From there, we will introduce you to the rest of the Organization."

"Okay," Sarox nodded. "Thanks, Saïx." He retreated into the room he had been assigned- a simple gray color with a window looking out to the night sky. The only feature he could really care about was the bed, and the head board was made to look like what Saïx had called the Nobody symbol. He stripped off his clothes and pulled on the black pants and zipped up his coat, but hesitated for several moments before pulling off his crown necklace and wrapping it in his jacket. He stored his clothes under his bed and pulled on his new shoes and his hood over his spiky brown hair. After another moment, he went back out into the corridor and Saïx nodded.

"Does everything fit well?" he asked, and Sarox nodded.

"I think so," he replied.

"Very good. Follow me." Sarox did as he was told and Saïx led him to a small room with a door on one side. "I'm going to open a Corridor here, and when I do, just walk through. Once you're there, stop, don't speak, and you may remove your hood once I've introduced you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sarox confirmed.

"Very good. I'll go assemble the other members." And with that, he left, leaving Sarox alone to play those last few moments in Hollow Bastion over and over in his head.

"Hey, Traxer!" a youth called Demyx barged into his room without knocking. Traxer looked up from his place lounging on his bed.

"Yes, can I help you?" Traxer replied somewhat sourly, but Demyx seemed unfazed by his tone.

"Saïx is calling a meeting," The Melodious Nocturne replied. "Apparently, we're now Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" Traxer echoed. "We got another member?"

"Yep," Demyx nodded. "So we're supposed to go meet him. Let's go!"

"I'll catch up," Traxer waved him off, and Demyx shrugged before leaving and closing the door behind him. With a heavy sigh, Traxer heaved himself to his feet and shook his head. "I wonder what this new guy is like," he mumbled. "One more slave for Saïx, one more worker to find Kingdom Hearts. Oh well," he rubbed the back of his head. "As long as they don't get a Keyblade…"

He meandered back through the corridors of the Castle That Never Was and ran into Luxord, another newer member of the Organization known as the Gambler of Fate.

"Hello, Luxord," he greeted. Luxord nodded.

"Seems another youth has joined our ranks, or so Larxene tells me," Luxord mused. "Will he join Vexen and Zexion in research? Or will he be out fighting with you and Axel?"

"Dunno," Traxer shrugged. "Want to ask the cards or something?" Luxord chuckled as they came across Where Nothing Gathers, the room of twelve- soon to be thirteen- thrones where the Nobodies met.

"Unnecessary," Luxord replied. "We will learn soon enough." He opened a Dark Corridor and entered it, and Traxer followed suit with his own and emerged on his throne in Where Nothing Gathers. His was of medium height, representing his contributions to the Organization. Naturally, Saïx's was the tallest, and Demyx had one of the shortest ones.

"Greetings, my friends," Saïx began from his throne once all of the members had assembled. "As you know, it has been quite some time since Larxene joined our ranks." The Savage Nymph scowled at him as she sat back against her throne. Being the only female member of the group hadn't been easy for her, and Traxer did his best to stay as far out of her way as possible, especially when she was mad- or seemed mad, anyway. "Today, we have gathered to welcome that which fate has brought us- a new brother to our ranks." On the landing below, bearing the symbol of the Nobodies, a Dark Corridor opened up and a figure in the black coat emerged with his hood up, and he stopped once he exited the Corridor. "Our thirteenth member, Sarox- the Key of Destiny." Traxer blinked, praying it was just coincidence. "Wielder of the fabled Keyblade."

"No…" Traxer breathed, and his golden gaze crept to see Xigbar grinning darkly on the throne next to his. Xigbar returned his gaze and he raised one eyebrow knowingly. Traxer returned his attention to Sarox as Saïx continued.

"I expect you will all introduce yourselves and show him our ways in due time," he finished, and Sarox pulled down his hood.

Almost at once, Traxer found himself taken back to the Keyblade Graveyard, staring at a pale face framed by spiky black bangs and a metal brace with a dangerous smile, and maniacal golden eyes gazed at him coldly.

But no.

This boy was much younger than the dark entity known as Vanitas. And besides, his spiky hair was a warm brown color, and his bright blue eyes shone with light. But Traxer couldn't chase away the rage that had surfaced within him, and he could see confusion evident on Sarox's face as he glanced around the other members and his gaze fell on the silver-haired man. Traxer sighed and dropped his gaze, trying to calm himself with deep breaths.

"Axel," Saïx spoke once more. "I want you to act as Sarox's mentor. Both of you, meet me in the Gray Area and I will explain further." With that, two Corridors opened and both Saïx and Sarox left Where Nothing Gathers.

"Ugh," Axel groaned. "Why do I get stuck with babysitting duty?" He exited via his Corridor, and most of the other members did the same within moments of each other until only Traxer and Xigbar remained.

"A Keyblade wielder, huh?" Xigbar chuckled. "I wonder if he's got the angry look. This'll be interesting, eh, Terra?"

"Traxer," Traxer corrected.

"Sure, whatever," Xigbar shrugged. "Bet you wish ol' Saïx had put you in charge of the little guy."

"What does it matter?" Traxer replied. "You know perfectly well I don't have access to my Keyblade. Besides," he turned to face the Freeshooter with a challenging glint in his eyes. "Not like either of us can tell him anything. Nor without alerting the rest of the Organization." Xigbar frowned at him and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Saïx'll probably put him on Heartless duty, so I guess it doesn't matter either way. Try not to lose too much sleep over this, buddy. You're gonna need the beauty sleep." With that, Xigbar left, leaving Traxer alone to ponder what had just unfolded.

"Only he and I have any real idea what a Keyblade is capable of," he mumbled. "There's no way Saïx would know. He wouldn't tell him- he couldn't. So…" he sighed. "Is there any way Saïx learned about it some other way?"

Sarox hurried back through the halls of the castle in an attempt to reach the Gray Area that Saïx had shown him previously, but it wasn't easy with his head distracted by that one silver-haired man's expression. He'd been a member of the Organization for all of a day and someone already hated him?

"What'd I do?" he wondered, but got no answer as he reached the Gray Area.

"Hey, Sarox!" a light-brown-haired youth waved at him, and Sarox approached him. "Welcome to the Organization. I'm Demyx," he introduced himself with a grin, and Sarox blinked as he wondered how a Nobody could seem so happy. "Don't expect me to be out and about with you on your missions. I'm not much of a fighter."

"Uh, okay."

"You like music?" Demyx went on, and Sarox nodded. "Cool! Then you and I'll be best buddies."

"Enough, Demyx," Saïx interrupted from where he stood next to the windows. "You can blather about what you call music later."

"Bleh," Demyx rolled his eyes and sat back against one of the couches. "Come by later, Sarox. I'll play you something!"

"All right," Sarox nodded again.

"Sarox!" Saïx summoned him, and he hurried over to the Luna Diviner. Next to him stood a tall, thin man with bright red spikes of hair he had slicked back around his shoulders, and his eyes were a bright emerald color with small marks under them.

"'Sup, new kid?" he greeted. "The name's Axel. Get it memorized."

"Uh, I'll try?" Sarox replied, confused.

"Trust me, he's hard to forget," Saïx interjected. "Now, then. I'm going to send you two to Twilight Town. From there, Axel, just show him the ropes and how we do things, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel waved him off. "I got it. We'll play nice and be home for dinner, right, Sarox?"

"…Right?" Sarox blinked. Getting used to these Nobodies would be one of the most difficult things he'd ever do.

"Just get it done," Saïx sighed and opened a Dark Corridor for them. "Get moving."

"Fine," Axel shrugged. "C'mon, Sarox." Sarox followed him through the Corridor, and they emerged in some sort of tunnels painted an orange-yellow color. Sarox glanced around, trying to get his bearings.

"This is Twilight Town?" he wondered.

"Yeah," Axel nodded. "Been here before?"

"Once, I think," Sarox replied. "When Saïx found me. Before that, I don't think so. I mean, I've been to a lot of worlds, but…"

"A seasoned traveler! Great," Axel remarked, and Sarox wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "Well, whatever." He stretched. "Guess I gotta show you the ropes and tell you how we do stuff in our great Organization XIII. I mean, the list Saïx gave me seems mostly like common sense, don't know why he needs me to actually go over it all with you… whatever. Okay, first thing: We shouldn't need to worry about it down here, but don't let anybody see you unless absolutely necessary. Gotta protect the world order and all that."

"So we don't even pretend like we're from that world?" Sarox wondered. That's how he, Donald, and Goofy always did it…

"Nope. It's just best they don't know about us period. It keeps 'em from raising questions, you know?"

"I guess. Okay, don't be seen. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Ha ha," Axel laughed. "I think I like you, Sarox. You seem like a good kid. Anyway, moving on. The Organization hid a treasure chest somewhere in these tunnels, so go find it. Unless that's too hard for you…"

"I can find a treasure chest!" Sarox insisted. "I got it. No problem."

"Then get to it!" Axel grinned. "Go for it. I'll follow." Sarox nodded and took the lead, jumping up the levels of the path and heading into the tunnels themselves. He came across what looked like an exit, but some sort of barrier blocked it.

"Hey, Axel, what's this?" He wondered. "How do we get through?"

"We don't," Axel said simply. "The Organization puts these up to keep us on track for our missions. If one of these are up, then you don't need to go this way. Got it memorized?"

"Sure," Sarox shrugged. "Are you going to ask me that every time you tell me something?"

"Just gotta make sure you get it," Axel laughed. Sarox smiled and shook his head as he continued in another direction, taking several turns until he came across a lone treasure chest.

"Found it!" He hurried over to it.

"Great, now open it," Axel instructed. Sarox summoned his Keyblade and tapped the top of the chest, and it opened to give him a Potion.

"Is that it?" he wondered, and Axel nodded.

"Yep. That was your mission, so you're done. I mean, it'll get harder, but that's the gist. Saïx tells me you'll be on a lot of missions fighting the Heartless, so you need to be ready."

"I can handle a few Heartless," Sarox said confidently. "I've lost count of how many of 'em I've beaten. Everything from a little Shadow to that stupid Parasite Cage. As long as I've got the Keyblade, I can handle anything they throw at me."

"Then I guess we've got nothing to worry about," Axel chuckled. "Guess it's time to RTC."

"RTC?" Sarox echoed as he dismissed his Keyblade.

"Return To the Castle," Axel elaborated as he turned back toward the direction they came. "The official end of the mission. You coming?" Sarox nodded and picked up his pace to catch up to his companion, and they went back to the inactive Dark Corridor waiting for them.

"Congratulations, your first mission was a success," Axel grinned. "Come on. Let's go celebrate."

"But don't we need to RTC or whatever?" Sarox wondered.

"Don't worry, we will. We just gotta put the icing on the cake."

"Cake?" Sarox perked up, and Axel shook his head in amusement.

"Just follow me."

A short time later, Axel brought the newest Nobody up to the top of the Clock Tower overlooking a train station and the rest of Twilight Town.

"What a view," Sarox marveled. "Riku, Kairi, and I liked to watch the sunset back home…"

"Yeah, it's something I like to do too," Axel agreed and held out an ice cream bar. "Here."

"What's this?" Sarox wondered as he took it.

"The icing on the cake," Axel grinned and sat down on the edge of the Clock Tower. "Sea-salt ice cream. Don't knock it 'til you try it." Sarox sat down next to him as Axel took a bite of his ice cream, and he did the same. Though he wasn't sure what to expect, it certainly wasn't what he got.

"Wow," he smiled. "It's salty, but sweet too."

"You like it?" Axel wondered.

"Yeah," Sarox nodded. "Thanks, Axel." Axel shrugged and turned back toward the sunset.

"We ought to do this more often after our missions," he mused. "Gotta have something to do after work, right? Just get a chance to hang out and be friends."

"Yeah," Sarox nodded. "You think we'll be friends, Axel?"

"I already told you- I like you, Sarox. You've got a sense of humor- or had one, anyway. When we get our hearts back, we'll need to make some time to goof off. No more of this acting like we really feel stuff…"

"But… how do we get our hearts back?" Sarox frowned. Axel was silent for several moments.

"Something called Kingdom Hearts," Axel replied. "Apparently, if we get to Kingdom Hearts, then we can get hearts for ourselves. Or so Saïx says. I guess he and Vexen did a bunch of research- never thought I'd see those two agree about anything. It's the only real lead we've got."

"Vexen?" Sarox blinked.

"Blond-haired guy, kinda skinny. Green eyes, looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. Usually hanging around Zexion, this kid with steely gray hair hanging in his face. He's actually probably only three or four years older than you, from the look of it- Zexion, not Vexen. Get it memorized- it'll make your life a lot easier."

"So, all the Organization members have Xs in their names?" Sarox realized.

"Yep," Axel nodded. "Saïx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Traxer, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, me and you. I guess the X is supposed to show our brotherhood or whatever. You'll meet 'em as you get the hang of things, and I'll help you out."

"Why don't they- we- use our real names?" Again, Axel remained quiet for several moments.

"I guess we see it that our real names belong to our hearts. I mean, the heart is apparently what makes us who we are. Us Nobodies only have our memories to go on."

"Hrm…" Sarox mumbled. "What was your name, Axel? Before you joined the Organization."

"Lea," Axel recalled. "What about you?"

"Sora," Sarox replied.

"Huh. Well, let's hope we can get you to be called 'Sora' again," Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, and you can go back to being Lea, right?"

"I hope so, Sarox. Believe me. Now," his tone shifted from being serious to humorous. "Finish up your ice cream before it melts!"


	15. Chapter XV

**Author's Note: **Feel free to ridicule me about my sporadic uploading schedule. I've had the worst writer's block with this story lately, but I'm trying to push through so I can really dive into the meat of it. Because apparently fifteen chapters hasn't yet reached the "meat." Bear with an obnoxious wait and disappointing chapter for one more after this, then we should be good to go. And for those of you who still think this is a thing, thank you.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Ventus and Aqua came across what remained of Radiant Garden, and it was evident that darkness was stirring within and around. They landed at the Rising Falls and dismissed their armor.<p>

"Yeah, this is Radiant Garden," Aqua noted. "I recognize the architecture."

"Uh huh," Ven agreed. "Okay… so, we need to find the central chamber, past a chapel of some sort, and the Keyhole should be there, right?"

"I think so," Aqua agreed. "I hope the Heartless don't overtake it immediately…"

"We've given 'em a heck of a head start," Ven reminded her. "Let's get going." She nodded and followed him as they made their way up the rocks and to the castle itself. Once they reached it, however, the Heartless wasted no time showing up to attack.

"I just realized these are the first real enemies we've faced in years," Ven muttered.

"What, you think we'll be rusty? This is why we spar, isn't it?" Aqua pointed out. "Come on. We'll use these fools as a warm up." Sure enough, after a couple of strikes, both of the Keyblade Masters fell back in their combat grooves and dispatched the remaining Heartless with little trouble. They headed into the grand hall and up the stairs around the fountain. When they reached the lifts, they found another ambush of Heartless and felled them with little issue.

"Remind me," Ven began as they continued climbing through the castle. "The Keyblade is one of the strongest weapons a person can use against the Heartless, but it also acts as a beacon for them, doesn't it?"

"Something like that," Aqua confirmed. "From what Master Yen Sid told me once, they come after Keyblade wielders in an attempt to defeat them, therefore getting rid of one who can use the Keyblade itself. On top of that, Keyblade wielders usually have very strong hearts, and that's what the Heartless want most."

"That makes sense," Ven replied. "What's dead can't hurt you." The duo continued on through the castle, taking out any Heartless that decided to appear in their paths, until they reached a sealed room.

"Strange," Aqua remarked. Ven approached the door and placed his hand against it.

"It's sealed by light," he realized. "I guess so the Heartless can't gain access to it. But… how?"

"Let's find out," she said and summoned her Keyblade, then pointed it at the door and dispelled the barrier.

"I really hope we don't regret this," Ven mumbled uneasily, and he and Aqua entered the room to find a chapel. Several women were gathered there, and most were dressed in gowns save one younger girl and one wearing a blue top exposing her midsection and puffy pants of the same color. Alongside them, crouching near one with brown hair dressed in a golden ball gown, was a beast-like creature. This creature looked up and growled at the approaching Keyblade Masters.

"Who are you?" he demanded, and the other women turned to stare at both Ventus and Aqua.

"Wait…" Aqua blinked. "Cinderella? Snow White! Aurora!" Three princesses that she, Ventus, and Terra had all aided ten years previous. Cinderella stepped forward and smiled.

"Oh, I know you! You both… you helped me get to the ball before the darkness came… Thank you."

"It was nothing," Ven shrugged. "So… what are you all doing here?"

"The Heartless kidnapped us from our worlds and brought us here," a tanned woman with dark hair, one of the two not dressed in gowns, told them. "They wanted to use us to complete the Keyhole of this world."

"Wait, you're the Princesses of Heart?" Ventus realized. One by one, they nodded.

"There was a seventh," the girl, a blond-haired young lady, spoke up. "But she escaped."

"The rest of us gathered here in this chapel and sealed the room to keep the Heartless from coming," the one in the golden gown continued. "But how did you get in?"

"We're here to fight the Heartless," Aqua replied and summoned her Keyblade.

"Ah… you're both Keyblade wielders?" Aurora wondered. Ven summoned the Wayward Wind and nodded.

"Keyblade Masters, to be specific," he agreed. "That's how we got in."

"Then, you're here to seal the Keyhole!" Snow White smiled. "Go, please! Hurry! It's not much further."

"We will," Aqua nodded, and the Keyblade Masters followed her direction through another door.

"Think they'll be okay on their own?" Ven asked her.

"They will be if we hurry," she replied. "And besides, that Beast looked like he could be a terror in battle. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Okay." Sure enough, a short time later, they came to a large chamber with a strange glow emitting from the side opposite the entrance. They approached it and found several Heartless swarming around it. They paid no attention to the newcomer Keyblade wielders, but continued trying to penetrate the Keyhole.

"It'd probably be easier to just seal it," Ven pointed out. "Then we can deal with them." Aqua nodded and they pointed their Keyblades at the Keyhole, and a light shot out from the tips. A moment later, the Keyhole sealed, and the Heartless stopped and turned toward them. Before they lunged, however, a voice stopped them.

"Halt!" Ventus glanced around, but found no source. "Disperse. These two are mine." To their surprise, the Heartless followed the order and disappeared, off to some unknown destination. Once they had departed, what appeared to be a Dark Corridor appeared and a boy emerged from it. Ven's mind flashed back to Destiny Islands, when he had given Sora the Keyblade, and he could barely believe what he was looking at now.

"Riku?" he said carefully. This Riku in front of him merely smiled darkly.

"If it isn't the lost Keyblade wielders," he chuckled, and his voice sounded strange. "Ventus, Aqua. I suppose I figured the Darkness had finished you off."

"Riku," Aqua prompted. "If you're in there…"

"Riku may as well be dead," he replied. "He is a fool, and such foolishness has cost him dearly. The one he once considered his best friend is gone, and the girl he cherished will follow soon after." He smirked. "But you two… you pose the most immediate threat. Follow me if you wish to face me." Before either of them could protest, he opened a Corridor once again and stepped back into it, but it remained open. Ventus exchanged a quick glance with Aqua.

"That had to be this 'Ansem,'" she realized. "I don't think we have much of a choice. If Xehanort really is involved in this, then we have to follow."

"And I refuse to believe Riku is beyond saving," Ven continued. "He fought back before. He's gotta be in there somewhere."

"Then let's go." They activated their armor and hurried into the Dark Corridor. "Nngh..." Several steps in, Aqua stumbled and fell to one knee, bowing her head forward. Ventus turned around, alarmed, and hurried back to her. He locked his arms around hers and pulled her back to her feet.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, and she looked up at him through her helmet's visor.

"D-Darkness..." she managed to say. "It's so strong. Ven, I don't..."  
>"Stop," he cut her off. "Come on. You'll feel better once we're out of here." But she hesitated still, and he frowned.<p>

"I don't know... Maybe you'd be better off going on without me," she said quietly, and he felt his heart jump.

"Come on, Aqua!" he insisted. "You're stronger than that. I know you are. Don't you dare think for even a moment that you'll fall to Darkness."

"But, Ven..." He shook his head and, perhaps against his better judgment, pulled off his helmet to show her his warm smile.

"Don't you trust me?" he said softly. "I told you I'd be your Light. Just stay with me, and you'll be okay." She said nothing, but nodded and held his arm tightly as they made their way out of the corridor.

Ventus blinked in the bright sunlight they emerged into, taken aback by what he found. They both dismissed their armor and looked around the area, the pristine white sand of the beach and the trees growing opposite the water.

"Is this... Destiny Islands?" Aqua wondered as she pulled her arm away from his. "I know it was swallowed by Darkness, but... why are we here now?"

"This world has been connected," a voice replied, and they both whirled around to find Riku standing behind them, his back to them as he stood among the sudden cracks in the sand overlooking the darkness that replaced the sea. Both Masters took up defensive stances, but hesitated in summoning their Keyblades. "It has returned to the Darkness from whence it came. All hearts are born in darkness, and all so shall end. Even yours." He chuckled darkly and turned around to face them, and Riku's form was quickly overtaken by that of a tall, dark-skinned, amber-eyed man with long silver hair. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest that bore the symbol of the Heartless, and both Ventus and Aqua stared at him.

"T-Terra?!" Aqua finally blurted, bringing Ventus's confused thoughts to a conclusion. The man's mouth curled into a dark smile.

"No..." Ventus growled as his heart pounded in his chest. "You're not Terra. You're not Ansem." His hands clenched into tight fists. "You're Xehanort!" Ansem chuckled again and shook his head slowly.

"Is that what your heart tells you?" he inquired. "Is that what your weak Light senses? You were meant to fade away. Your Darkness is infinitely stronger than your Light, Ventus. I failed to understand why you survived."

"You're wrong," Aqua challenged. "Ven isn't weak! You're the one that lost your heart to Darkness, Xehanort!"

"I did not lose my heart. I merely returned it to where it belongs. You live in fear, and your fear makes you weak- just like your master." They both clenched their teeth as anger and grief boiled within them.

"That's it!" she yelled. "Where's Terra? What have you done with him?!" She raced forward with a battle cry and swung her Keyblade hard even as she summoned it, but Ansem disappeared before she could hit him.

"I know not of Terra's fate," he informed them, and Ventus spun around to find him levitating just above the ground. "He fell to Darkness, just as he was always destined to. He had no control of his Darkness, as you both know well." He paused and watched them darkly as Aqua came back to Ventus's side. "And now, the time has come for you two to join him. You've long outlived your usefulness, Ventus. And you, Aqua, you lack Light, don't you? You should have fallen to Darkness if Vanitas didn't outright kill you." He held his hand out toward them. "Now, fools, you will return to the place you belong. Your Keyblades will betray you and only lead you deeper into the Darkness, and I will gladly be your escort!" They glared at him for a moment.

"Xehanort," Ventus said in a low, solid voice. "You were the one that shattered my heart for your own selfish ambitions. Now, Vanitas is out there somewhere wreaking havoc well beyond your control, and I've trained to be able to fight him. He's even more of a threat than you are. I'm not going to fall at your hands: Not again!" His hand lashed out and summoned the Wayward Wind, bathing it in light and imbuing it with strength that lengthened the shaft and sharpened the teeth. "My name is Ventus, and I am the newest Keyblade Master charged with defending the world from the Darkness that would destroy it!" He readied this awakened Keyblade, the Stalwart Tempest, and rushed forward with Aqua at his side as the Guardian appeared behind Ansem and prepared to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Stalwart Tempest, y'all. It's basically Ven's version of Stormfall or the Ends of the Earth. The "upgrade" of the original Keyblade, if you will.  
>Now, how the heck to I write the fight with the World of Chaos? Or is that a spoiler?<p> 


End file.
